Haunted
by S.M.Hoffman
Summary: Toby doesn't believe in ghosts or that his shop is haunted, even if his son and wife and everyone else does. But then how can he explain why he sees Mr.Todd and Mrs.Lovett? COMPLETE
1. Haunted

**A/N**-I'm back with Sweeney Todd fic!-dances-Anyways, this is knid of a little sequel to 'By the Sea', but don't you have to read that one first...but feel free if you do want to read it first. But yes, that means another Toby fic. I may write Toby centered fics until inspiration hits me for a full fleged SweeneyxLovett fic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Sweeney Todd or any of the characters. I do, in fact, own John, Elizabeth, and Alex and the plot. All I own of Sweeney Todd is a shirt and the soundtrack.

**

* * *

**

Haunted 

"I still think it's haunted."

"We live here, John. It's not haunted."

Toby looked at his 10 year old son and smiled, remembering when he was that age. Twenty-one years had come and gone since that night and yet there Toby was, living in the place where it had ended. He was sixteen when Anthony had bought the shops, allowing him to work on it; he was twenty when he re-opened the barber shop above Mrs.Lovett's pie shop, which his wife now ran. The family was successful enough to where they could get by and have some money left over; even if they didn't, Toby wouldn't care. Just as long as he had his family, he was happy.

"Dad?" Toby turned from the window to see his son sitting in the barber chair.

"Yes?"

"How come you changed your last name?" John looked up at his father, who raised an eyebrow. "I heard you and Mum talking about it last night."

"Ah."

"What did your last name use to be?"

"Ragg." Was all he said.

"Why did you change it to Lovett?"

"I just wanted to feel a little closer to the woman who was like my mother...so, I took 'er name." Toby smiled, remembering. "Not saying that I knew about wot her and..."

"I know the story, Dad. Everyone does," the boy said, recalling the many versions he had heard, not sure which one was true. "Why do you talk about them like they're the greatest people in the world?"

"Because they are. Good people do bad things sometimes, John...it doesn't make a person evil." There was a short pause. "Cos I forgive them...and I'll always remember how we were before everything fell to shit."

"What about that demon barber..."

"Mr.Todd. His name was Mr.Todd." he hated it when his own son talked about his family like that. "Wot about 'im?"

"How can you forgive him?"

"Because I know he was tormented by something and let it take over. Everyone has darkness in 'em, some just have better control."

There was a silence that followed, allowing Toby to recall the few times he had a normal conversation with Mr.Todd. There was the sound of running feet and then the door flew open, the bell ringing loudly, revealing John's friend Alex. Words were said and the boys left Toby to his thoughts. Sighing, he made his way to the polished box that held the razors. He opened the box, looking down the shining razors that had once belonged to Mr.Todd, before picking up and clicking open the largest one.

He imagined the blood of the dead barber on it, emotions flooding him. For a moment he was 10 years old again, wanting nothing more than to kill Mr.Todd for killing Mrs.Lovett, revenge flowed in his veins. It didn't matter what he had done in the pass years to deal with that pain, Toby would never forget what he felt that night.

He looked into the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. Clear as day was the reflection of Sweeney Todd standing behind, a smirk on his face. Silence filled the room as they stared at each other through the mirror. Toby held the razor tight, not sure if he was hallucinating, dreaming, or losing his sanity. '_Probably a little bit of everything,_' Toby thought as continued to look into the cold, dark eyes of the man he, for some strange reason, considered his father.

"'Ello Toby." The harsh voice sounded.

Toby spun around and found no one in the room with him, the razor still clutched in his hand. His heart pounded against his rib cage, his breathing labored and forced. Shaking his head, the man dropped the blade to the ground and hastily left the barber shop, smiling when he saw his son and his son's best friend sitting at one of the outdoor tables.

He walked down the old, creaking stairs and made his way into the pie shop, telling himself that Mr.Todd hadn't been watching him enter the downstairs shop from the platform on the top of the stairs. Toby walked in to find his wife cleaning, they were never busy on Sundays. He grinned as he watched her move about the shop, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Toby! What's wrong?" she as soon as she noticed him standing there.

"Nothing...why?" he answered.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. You're awfully pale, dear."

"I'm always pale, Elizabeth. You know that." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm just gonna go rest for a bit, love."

"Call if you need anything,"

He gave her a tender kiss before walking into the parlor, collapsing on to the couch that had served as his bed so long ago. He relaxed and closed his eyes, grateful for the silence.

There was pacing. It was coming from his barber shop, and he knew those footsteps anywhere. Toby shook his head, it wasn't possible. '_Unless I'm losing my mind._' He told himself.

'_Or this place is haunted. You've heard the stories...the shops are crawling with their ghosts,_' another voice said in the back of his head.

_'There are no such thing as ghosts! I'm just overworked and exhausted, that's all._' He was fighting with himself, but the pacing still went on.

His eyes followed the pacing footsteps, not wanting to believe it. But there was the part of him that did want this to be real.

'_If there are no such thing as ghosts, then why are you so eager to 'ope it is their ghosts?_' he had been dealing with that voice since that night, that was the voice that had encouraged to take revenge on Mr.Todd for what he had done.

The pacing went on and the voice fell silent.

"Always pacing, he is. That's all Mr.T does when 'e's alone up there." Toby looked to see Mrs.Lovett sitting next to him, staring at the ceiling like he had been seconds before. "He'll do that for hours...don't look so surprised Toby, Mr.Todd is alright."

"And wot about you, mum?" he whispered. "Are you alright?"

She was looking at him now, that smile of hers on her face. A small smile came to his face at the sight, and he felt at eased.

"Of I am, love." He felt her hand push back his fringe in a motherly way. "Although must I say, sweetheart...you 'ave looked better."

"I still think the good Lord sent you for me," he didn't care if no one was really there.

"I still feel the same way, Toby." There was a pause. "I should go check on Mr.T. You should get some rest,"

He watched her get to her feet and then, she was gone. The pacing continued, but then there were another pair of footsteps and the pacing stopped.

'_Still think it's not haunted?_' the voice was back.

Maybe the shops were haunted.

'_You're the only one who 'as seen 'em,_' he nodded his head in agreement with the voice.

Maybe he had just seen their ghosts. If he did, then he was happy. That meant he had his strange family from years ago back with him, and Toby like that idea.

'_S'not so bad livin' with ghosts,_' he told himself. '_I guess._'

He closed his eyes and felt a hand stoke his head lovingly as he felt a presence on either side of him. A smile came to him, he knew who was sitting next to him.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around." He was drifting into a light sleep when he heard Mr.Todd's voice.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, darling. Not while I'm around." He was falling into a deeper sleep by the time he heard Mrs.Lovett's voice.

He fell asleep to the two voices singing to him. His dream was filled with images of the sea and the not-quite-perfect family that was made up of a barber, a baker, and an orphan.

Maybe living in a haunted shop wasn't so bad.

* * *

So what do you guys think? This is meant to be a one-shot, but if enough want me to...I may just turn this into a multipule chapter fic. Leave me a review and tell me what you want/think

S.M.Hoffman


	2. Thank You For The Venom

**A/N-**You guys asked for it and I'm making this a multi-chapter story! Just wanna thank all of you who reviewed, you have no idea how much that helped me with writing this chapter. And true to my style of writing chapter fanfics, every chapter title will be the name of a song. In case you guys want to know, the last chapter name came from Kelly Clarkson's 'Haunted' and this chapter's title came from My Chemical Romance's 'Thank You For The Venom'. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I own nothing! Except a poster, the soundtrack, a shirt, and a hoodie(which I'm wearing now)...and if I did own Johnny Depp, I'd be one happy 15 year old.**

* * *

**

**Thank You For The Venom**

'_You might wanna be careful. Keep this up, and you'll end up like 'im._' the voice pointed out as Toby stood by the window, looking down on Fleet Street.

"Shut up," he sighed.

"Talking to yerself now, boy?"

He looked to see Mr.Todd standing next to him.

"If I am?"

"You're turning out like me then."

"I'm not like you, Mr.T." Toby snapped, looking back out the window.

"But wouldn't it make sense? Seeing as 'ow you think of me as your father," the ghost smirked, causing Toby to frown at that.

'_And you got revenge and murder out of your system at a young age, Tobias._'

Toby mumbled under his breath at the voice, trying to make it seem like he had some sanity left.

"Mr.Todd, did you ever 'ave a voice in your 'ead that wouldn't shut up?" the man asked, looking back at the dead barber.

"Why?"

"Curiosity,"

"If I say yes?"

"When did it stop?"

"It stopped the night you killed me."

Silence followed the answer, images of that night flashing in Toby's mind. A soft chuckle escaped as a thought came to him. '_Only fair I s'pose,_' he thought. He noticed Mr.Todd staring at him and Toby wasn't sure if it was because the dead man thought him crazy or something else.

"Something funny, Toby?" Mr.Todd wondered, watching the man walk to the vanity and pick up a razor.

"It's more ironic then humorous. The night I killed...you died, you lost that voice and I gained it." Toby saw the smirk come to Mr.Todd's face through the mirror. "What does that tell you, Mr.T?"

"That you and me ain't so different,"

'_'e's right, Tobias. Both of you are vengeful murderers who 'ave voices in your 'eads. Or in Mr.T's case, 'ad a voice._'

Toby shuddered at that thought. He hated thinking of himself like that, but it was true.

"Thank you, Toby." Mr.Todd's voice startled him back to reality.

"For wot?" he asked, turning the silver razor over in his hand.

"For taking care 'em," came the answer, sincerity in his voice. "Both of you and Mrs.Lovett kept 'em when you could've sold 'em for a pretty penny."

"Well, they're kinda like family to me now. I've 'ad 'em ever since that night, polished 'em day." Toby flicked the one in his hand open and closed, repeating the action several times. "You know, you're more talkative in death than you were when you alive."

"I wasn't really alive than, lad." Mr.Todd whispered. "I'm more alive now that I died,"

He put the razor back in its place, turning to face the dead man.

"Wot's it like?" he asked, trying to keep the fear out of his eyes.

"Death?" Toby nodded. "I dunno. I'm 'ere with you and Mrs.Lovett, back to being a family...in a way, I guess. I'll tell you one thing though, I much rather be 'ere then where I should 'ave ended."

A smile came to their faces.

"Wot's it like to be alive?" Mr.Todd questioned.

"Well..." Toby looked at the floor in concentration as he thought. "I guess it's alright, wouldn't know really. I'm practically dead to everyone but my family."

Toby looked up and saw no one there. A frown replaced the smile he had as he realized just how quite it was in the shop. '_Then again, was there anyone 'ere in the first place?_' he asked himself as he stared at the floor boards again.

'_Does it matter? You're already crazy, Tobias. You 'ave a voice in your 'ead that you talk to._'

'_Why are you still around?_'

'_Cos you want me to be,_' the voice explained in a gloating tone. '_You could say I'm your...darkness as you say._'

There was silence as Toby thought it over. It made sense to be honest, but it didn't make it right. But killing Mr.Todd in revenge for Mrs.Lovett wasn't right either, no matter how many times Toby told himself he was likely to be killed by the barber himself, it still wasn't right. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, wondering if it was possible to inherit insanity from people around you. Because if it was, then Mr.Todd was to blame for his slight lose of sanity.

'_I don't need you anymore,_' Toby thought.

'_I think you should give me a name,_' it was clear he was being ignored.

'_'ow bout Tobias?_'

'_That's your real name,_'

'_I know, and I 'ate it. Just like I 'ate you,_' Toby sat down in the barber's chair, drumming his fingers on the arm rest.

'_I was thinking something like..._' the voice continued.

'_No name._' Toby cut in. '_Why don't you shut up for once?_'

'_Why don't you be nice to me for once?_'

Another moment of silence passes as Toby tried to ignore the voice. He thought of every happy moment in his life; the day Mrs.Lovett took him in, the day he met Elizabeth, the day he got married, the day John was born...

'_Won't work, Tobias._'

'_Apparently not,_'

'_I really want a name, Tobias._'

'_'ow bout this, if you can leave me alone for one whole day, you can 'ave a name._' Toby offered.

'_In return, you 'ave to be nice to me the next day and I'll stop calling you Tobias. Deal?_'

'_Deal,_' Toby agreed.

'_I would say let's shake, but I'm only just a voice._'

Toby didn't reply to that, he just went back to his spot by the window. He watched as everyone walked along the street, what little sunshine there was shinning down on the shops. He stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, reminding himself of Mr.Todd. His mind flashed back to the conversation he had had with the ghost only minutes earlier, and he remembered the one of the few real conversations they had had, bonding like father and son. A ghost of a smile came to Toby's features as he thought of all the little moments he had with Mr.Todd and Mrs.Lovett that had reminded him of real families.

True those moments were few, but they had still happened. And it was during those times that Toby had seen how much Mrs.Lovett and Mr.Todd loved each other, even if they wouldn't say it out loud. He remembered picturing the future during those moments, imagining Mr.Todd and Mrs.Lovett getting married so they could be a proper family in the eyes of the law and society. Who would have known that things would have turned out they way they did? A sigh escaped Toby as he remembered the tears he had shed hours later, trying to understand where it had gone wrong. He still didn't know, but he clearly remembered the barber saying Mrs.Lovett had lied to him in some way.

"Don't worry about that, Toby. You'll never understand wot happened." He heard Mr.Todd, but he didn't turn to look at him.

"If things hadn't gone shit, wot would've happened to us?" he asked.

"I dunno, boy. I probably would 'ave started a new life with the two of you, who knows."

"'ow did you think of me and Mrs.Lovett? Wot did we mean to you?"

"I think of you two the same way you think of me and Mrs.Lovett...as family."

Toby nodded his head and gave a small smile to himself. His eyes looked up to see no one in the window's reflection. He slowly turned around to make sure he was alone again, and he wasn't. Mr.Todd was standing next to him again, looking out the window like always. Without saying a word, the man looked back out the window.

**

* * *

**Okay you guys, end of chapter which means...Review! Let me know what you thought of this chapter and I can garuntee a new chapter up by the end of this week. I already have th basic plot for this story, so the chapters will come easy.

S.M.Hoffman


	3. Broken

**A/N-**A fast update...except another one probably Thursday or tomorrow. Thank you guys for the reviews, really helps me get the motivation to write faster. This chapter is kinda more sentimental than the first two, only cos I was listening to Lifehouse's 'Broken (which where the title is from) as I wrote the ending to the chapter. But I still think it's good, really allows you a deeper look into Toby. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer-I own Sweeney Todd and Johnny Depp and Tim Burton, and we make great movies together...then I woke up and realized I own nothing but my shirt, jacket, and soundtrack.-sighs-One can only hope...**

* * *

**

**Broken**

If someone were to ask Toby why he liked staring at fires, he wouldn't have been able to answer to where they could understand the reason. So he settled on telling people that for some reason, he loved to sit and watch the fire before him. Especially when he was on his own for a while, like now.

Elizabeth and John were enjoying themselves in the outdoor dinning area of the shop, seeing as how today was another slow day. Toby had decided to stay in the parlor until someone showed up in need of a shave. True to his word-'_More like its word,_' he thought-that annoying voice had been silent, but there was still plenty of time left for him to slip it. His dark eyes continued to stare into the fire, the glow making his pale face seem hollow and dark.

"Been talking lessons from Mr.Todd, 'ave you?" he looked over to see Mrs.Lovett sitting next to him. "Before you know it, you'll be just like 'im, love."

"I've been told," he muttered, his eyes going back to the dancing flames.

"By who?" she asked.

"By Mr.T."

"Ah,"

"'e's more social this time round, mum." He saw her smile out of the corner of his eye.

Silence fell into the parlor as both occupants stared into the fire, both remembering the awful past. Minutes flew by and not a sound, a part from the small pops of the fire, was made.

"I'm afraid of fires," Toby whispered. "And yet...I find 'em comforting, only cos fire's the one thing constant in my life. But I'm still afraid of 'em,"

"Why?"

"Because they remind me of your death," he was looking at her again. "I was seventeen when the workhouse burnt down, and I remember standing and watching it burn. Even as I 'eard the dying screams of everyone in the building, I felt nothing...I was numb. I wouldn't 'elp, only cos no one 'elped you, mum; they deserved to die. Every time I do this, I feel nothing. And I like it."

He was staring at the fire again and he knew Mrs.Lovett was looking at him, concerned. But it wasn't just because of her death that he was afraid of flames, it was how he felt whenever he saw them or felt the heat that radiated from them. He did like not being able to feel anything when he stared into a fire; it made him forget about his pain, loss, sorrow...everything. The only thing that was left in his system for him to feel was hate. Hate and revenge and everything he wasn't, that's what he didn't like about the fire.

"I won't go back into the bake 'ouse, you know." He broke the deafening silence, trying to erase the memory of watching the workhouse burn. "You're the only person who knows, mum. The only person I trust enough to say things like this to,"

He felt her eyes on him, and he could just picture her expression; the expression a mother would give her child if he was sick with fever, or grieving. But Toby's eyes never left the fire, to be perfectly honest he wasn't even staring at the fire anymore. His mind had slipped back to that night.

He remembered hearing Mr.Todd saying something about Mrs.Lovett lying to him, lied about what he didn't know but apparently she had. He was still afraid to climb out of the sewers, not sure what his fate was to be anymore. Toby has continued to listen to the adults; it was starting to sound like things might be looking up from how it had sounded only moments before. And that was when he heard her; that haunting scream that never left his head. The sound of the oven door rang out and down to where he was, he knew what had happened. Everything after he had climbed out of the sewers went by in a flash; he grabbed the forgotten razor, ran it across Mr.Todd's throat, and then he walked away.

"Don't let the memories 'aunt ya, love. Cos soon, yer consumed by 'em." He felt her soothingly rub his back, almost as if she knew what he was thinking. 'And yer too good of a man to let that 'appen,"

Toby turned to look at her, a small smile on his face. He was surprised that even now he could tell her anything and she still wouldn't think less of him. He would always be a good person in her eyes, she'd always forgive him and he knew that. Maybe it was possible to inherit forgiveness from being around someone as well as insanity. Even if it wasn't possible, he liked the idea only because it made his image of them as a family a little more real.

He was still looking at her, remembering the six months he had lived with her and Mr.Todd. He had told her that he wouldn't keep anything from her, and yet here he was doing exactly that. Toby couldn't help but wonder what she would think of him if he told her that he was responsible for the death of the man she loved. He wondered what she would think if he told her why he had killed the barber.

'_I 'ave to tell 'er. I need to tell someone who'll understand...even if it does mean she thinks of me as an 'orrible person,_' he realized, his gaze lowering the floor. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Mrs.Lovett.

"I killed 'im." Toby confessed, hoping against hope she wouldn't hate him.

"Who?" Mrs.Lovett asked, not sure what he meant.

"Mr.Todd," he couldn't look her in the eye, so he went back to looking at the fire. "After 'e killed you, I picked up the razor and slit 'is throat."

"Wotcha do that for?" his shoulders slumped and a sad sigh escaped his lips.

"I wanted 'im to pay for wot 'e did to you. And the worse part is, I felt good doing it." He was slipping away, but he was trying to come back. "But now...I regret it. It doesn't make me any better than 'im, mum. Nothing can justify wot I did..."

He felt the tears silently fall from his eyes just before his body shook from the sobs that took over. In a matter of minutes he was laying down, his head resting on Mrs.Lovett's lap as she stroked his hair, trying to calm him down. Toby didn't know why he was breaking down 21 years later, but he was. Incoherent words tumbled out of his mouth as he continued to cry. He felt so vulnerable as he laid there, letting tears fall from his eyes as the true impact of what he had done finally hit him.

"I'm sorry, mum..." his voice was trembling with sorrow. "I just couldn't let 'im...'e couldn't get away with wot 'e did. I said nothing was gonna hurt you, said I was gonna protect you...I couldn't even do that. Instead...I killed 'im...I should 'ave told the...told the police..."

"Hush, love." Mrs.Lovett whispered, hating to see Toby like this. "Mr.T's forgiven you, 'e 'as. Everything's fine now, love, trust me."

"Still doesn't mean you don't 'ate me," he was slowly calming down.

"I don't 'ate you, Toby." She reassured him. "No one does, love. Come now, calm yerself down and get some rest. You'll feel better after you wake up,"

Toby wiped his eyes and closed them, tired from his break down. His breathing was still a little rapid from his sobs, but Mrs.Lovett was slowly calming him down as got more comfortable. As he laid there, his head in her lap, he couldn't help but feel like he was 10 years old again and everything was going to be fine. It took about ten minutes for him to calm down enough to fall asleep, the sound of Mr.Todd's pacing footsteps above them drifting down to him.

"Why does he still do that?" he asked sleepily.

"Old habits die 'ard, love." She replied. "Rest, Toby. That's wot you need."

**

* * *

**Well...like I said, a little more sentimental than the other chapters...not as funny without that little voice in Toby's head (which will soon have a name). Anyways, review to let me know what you guys think. And if you have ideas, tell me and I might just put them in here (giving credit where needed).

S.M.Hoffman


	4. What Have You Done

**A/N-**YAY for fast updates. I can promise the next chapter up tomorrow since I'll be home at 9 in the morning from school...god bless finals.-dances-Anyways, I realized that Toby needed some bonding time with that voice in his head and therefore this chapter was born...although to be honest, I was planning on having Toby and his voice have one-on-one time in this chapter from the start. So plot is beginning to pick up and you get a little more insight on Toby...and the voice. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own Sweeney Todd or the song I named the chapter after(Within Temptation's 'What Have You Done'). I do, however, own the soundtrack, a hoodie(that I'm wearing again...Houston is freezing right now),and a shirt. I also own the plot, Elizabeth, Alex, John, and that really awesome voice in Toby's head...that voice does have a name now, but you have to read to find out what it is.**

* * *

**

**What Have You Done**

Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Toby paced along the window overlooking Fleet Street, his mind void of all thoughts. It had happened again.

His body still shook from the dream; sweat still clung to his even paler skin. It was nights like this that made him dread sleep.

'_Wot comfort do you find in pacing like a caged animal?_'

'_Not now, Daniel._' They (Toby and the voice) had decided on Daniel for the voice's name, it was the longest five minutes of Toby's life.

'_You might as well keep a cot up 'ere, as many nights you end falling asleep right 'ere on the floor._' Daniel pointed out, Toby still pacing. '_Pacing's not gonna make it go away, Toby._'

'_I know._' Toby sighed, turning to look down on the empty street.

'_Wot 'appened this time?_'

'_Same as always, innit? I watch Mrs.Lovett die, watch myself kill Mr.T, then I end up dyin' one way or another._' He moved to sit in the elegant barber's chair, his dark eyes staring at the floor boards.

There was silence for a while; Toby's racing pulse slowing down. He took a deep calming breath as he leaned back into the chair, images from his dream flashing before him.

'_There can only be one real reason why yer 'aving those dreams, Toby._' He could hear the sneer in Daniel's voice.

'_Wot?_'

'_Yer no better then 'im, Toby._' Even the voice was snide, it made Toby sick. '_Yer just as much to blame for their deaths as 'e is._'

'_No I ain't,_' he defended, gripping the chair's arms.

'_You 'ad the chance to stop 'em. The Judge and the Beadle were standin' right in front of ya that night!_' Toby felt his anger boiling as he thought the words over. '_You 'ad the chance to tell 'em of yer suspicions, but no. Instead you come back 'ere and told Mrs.Lovett, and wot 'appened after that Toby? Oh, that's right...SHE LOCKED YOU IN THE BAKE HOUSE! Cos of you, four people are dead, Toby. Four innocent people,_'

'_No._'

'_Yer the reason the Beadle, the Judge, that ol' beggar woman, and Mrs.Lovett are DEAD._' Daniel continued, almost as if he was gloating. '_You could 'ave protected 'er like you promised. But you didn't do the right thing...yer a coward._'

'_Stop it..._' Toby felt the tears collect in his eyes.

'_Why? Afraid the truth, are you? You didn't tell the police about Mr.Todd when they were right there, you ran back 'ere and stood by while everything went to shit. No one made you keep your mouth shut, Toby. No one threatened to kill you...there was nothing stopping you from 'elping 'em. For once, you should 'ave put aside yer naïve thoughts of the future to do the right thing._' Toby was shaking his head as the tears stung his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He hadn't counted on Mr.Todd actually do anything, he had dismissed his suspicions as silly thoughts...it wasn't his fault. '_You could've save 'er, Toby. Mr.T would've been killed or sent to Australia for life; either way Mrs.Lovett would still 'ave been 'ere. You could've stopped it from 'appening, could've saved innocent people from dying before their time. You're just like 'im, Tobias._'

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, holding his head as he looked at the broken mirror in the corner, he could have sworn his own reflection was mocking him. "I am nothing like Mr.Todd."

'_Who are you tryin' to convince? Me or yerself?_' Daniel asked as Toby stood up again. '_If you ain't like 'im then, why do you do so many things 'e did?_'

'_You're imagining things, Daniel._'

'_Am I? Or are you that blind you can't see the obvious?_' the voice replied as Toby began pacing again. '_You need to let go, Tobias._'

'_I 'ave let go, I did that long ago. You're a bit late on that, mate._'

'_Really? Then why do you think about 'em?_'

'_They're my family,_' Toby reminded. '_I can't forget 'em like that. They don't deserve that,_'

'_But Mrs.Lovett deserved to be murdered by the man she loved? Mr.Todd deserved to be murdered by the 10 year old boy who was too afraid of losing __**'is family**_'

'_It's not like that,_'

'_Who are tryin' to fool anyways? Everyone knows 'e was a murderer, and yet you walk round like 'e did nothing wrong. Why is it when yer all alone that you can finally admit 'ow much you 'ate 'im for wot 'e did to you?' _Daniel wouldn't let the topic drop. '_'ow do you live with yerself knowing that you consider a murderer yer father? Even after killing Mrs.Lovett you still think of 'im as yer father? No one's fooled by it, so why are you still tryin' to fool 'em?_'

Toby didn't answer. He was tired of people asking him that question, they didn't get it. He wanted to tell them that's what happens whenever someone grows up without a family; he wanted to tell them that when an orphan gets the chance (however brief) to live with two people who treat him like their son (even if it was rare for Mr.Todd to do so), you tend to forgive them for anything bad they did. And it was only because you don't want to admit that the one real family you had was pretty much a lie. But instead he always kept quite and just looked at whoever had asked him, knowing they wouldn't understand. It was something he had gotten use to, having no one who understood why he still considered the dead barber and dead baker his parents.

Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Just like his thoughts and feelings. Back and forth. It was as if every time he began to forgive Mr.Todd, something would remind of Mrs.Lovett's murder. Back and forth. One minute he was thinking of the life he could have had them and then the next, he was remembering the harsh reality of the present. Back and forth. Just like his pacing footsteps. Back and forth.

'_I ain't like Mr.T._' Toby told himself as he paced.

'_Then why do you do what 'e did? You pace like 'im, you shut out the world like 'im, yer even a barber like 'im..._' Daniel pointed out.

'_I ain't like 'im._'

'_But you are, Tobias._'

'_I ain't!_'

'_Keep tellin' yerself that, Tobias._' It was silent finally and Toby's mind was void of all thoughts again.

Back and forth. That seemed to be the only Toby ever went.

Back and forth.

**

* * *

**So...what did you guys think of that? What do you think of Daniel? Where do you think this story is heading? Why do you think I'm saying this all out loud to my empty house while listening to Sugar Ray in that really weird, deep, mysterious voice? Anyways, drop me a review...and if you don't...I may have to go all Sweeney Todd on you guys. Or I'll just send Lil' Todd to do my dirty work...yes I have a mini-Sweeney Todd(not really, but we can pretend). And if you review, you get one of Mrs.Lovett's meat pies...now don't give me that look, they're delicious. Really!

Anyways...review or no meat pie for you...or I'll pull a Mr.Todd.

S.M.Hoffman


	5. A Beautful Lie

**A/N**-So I've decided that this is probably the best thing I've ever written thanks to you guys. You have no idea how much your reviews help me when writting this story. I want to thank all my reviewers, readers, watchers, etc. I hope you guys really like this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I own nothing! The chapter is from 30 Seconds To Mars' 'A Beautiful Lie'...and you guys know tha drill. I do own the plot, Elizabeth, John, Daniel, Ben, and Donald.

**

* * *

**

A Beautiful Lie

"What's wrong, Toby?"

He looked up to see Johanna looking at him with a worried expression. Toby had taken John to visit Johanna and the boys (her 19 year old son Ben and 12 year old Donald) while Elizabeth stayed back at the shop; Anthony was at work, just as he always was whenever Toby came over. Ben had taken Donald and John to the park, allowing Toby to talk to Johanna.

"Wot makes you think something's wrong?" he countered, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you too well to know when something's bothering you," she reminded, causing him to smile.

"It's nothing." He couldn't tell her for some reason.

"You're lying," he shook his head in disagreement. "You can tell me, Toby."

He sighed and looked at the parlor floor.

"I consider you my sister, Johanna." he was stalling and she knew it.

"And I consider you my brother...we've already talked about this." Johanna smiled.

"You know wot it's like to make a family outta the people who you really care about and really about you," he continued, looking at her now. "That's why I talk to you when it comes to wot I think of Mr.T and Mrs.Lovett. You understand wot its like being a orphan, never 'aving a real family..."

"Toby, what's wrong?" she interrupted, knowing he would just ramble on and avoid the subject.

"Do you...do you think it's strange that I think of 'em my parents? Especially since...you know." He asked sheepishly.

"I don't think it is strange. However you want to think of them is your business and no one else's." Johanna reassured him.

"Wot if...wot if I told you I think I'm slowly becoming like Mr.T?" Toby wondered, avoiding her gaze now.

"How do you mean?"

Toby opened his mouth to answer but was saved by the opening of the front door. The adults looked to see Ben entered the house, John and Donald running in behind him. Toby stood up, saying it was getting late. About a minute later, father and son were walking down the streets of London towards their home.

"Dad," John tugged at his father's sleeve.

"Yes?"

"What did you be when you were a kid?"

"Well...I didn't really know until I was bout sixteen."

"Do you think I could be a writer when I grow up?"

Toby stopped walking and looked at the 10 year old. A small smile came to his face as he kneeled down to John's eye level.

"I think you would be the best writer in all of London, John." Toby replied as he watched his son's expression.

"Really?"

"Yes," he laughed as John jumped and gave him a hug. "I would buy anything written by you."

The two talked about ideas John had as they continued to walk. Every idea that came out of the boy's mouth made Toby proud to be his father.

'_'e's gonna be very successful,_' he thought to himself.

'_Just cos 'e's yer son doesn't mean you 'ave to lie to 'im._' Daniel said, but Toby paid no attention to him.

"Can I tell you a secret, Dad?" the boy asked as they rounded on to Fleet Street.

"Wot?"

"You're the best dad ever."

Toby stayed where he was as he watched John run into the pie shop.

'_You should be happy 'e thinks that, Toby._' Daniel said.

'_I am._' Toby said.

'_Then 'ow come yer thinkin' 'e's wrong? 'ow come you think you don't deserve that?_'

'_I don't think..._' Toby sighed as he realized the voice was right, his feet leading him into the shop. '_I dunno, Daniel._'

'_You know John's wrong..._'

Toby was glad Daniel fell quite when he walked over to Elizabeth, giving her a gentle kiss.

"How were Johanna and the boys?" Elizabeth asked as she went back to making the last batch of pies.

"Good...John getting ready for bed?" Toby asked, noticing his son was missing.

"Yes,"

"I thought you closed up an hour ago," he sat down at the booth by the window.

"I did," she replied, finishing up.

"'ow come yer still baking then?"

"Getting a head start for tomorrow."

He just laughed as he watched her work. Toby still couldn't figure out how he had gotten so lucky when he had met her.

"What are you thinking about?" her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I still can't believe you accepted my proposal over wot's-'is-name's..."

"I didn't love him...I love you, Tobias Lovett."

"It meant losing yer whole family when you married me though..." he recalled as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I have you and John, that's all that matters." Elizabeth told him, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"It still amazes me that you chose a meager shop owner when you 'ad all that wealth and social status. And you 'ad the finest blokes after you." Toby held her closer.

"Love's more important money,"

They grinned at each other, enjoying the moment.

"Mum!" John's voice rang from his room.

"Coming!" she gave Toby a kiss and left.

Toby watched her go before sitting back in the booth, looking around the shop.

"I like 'er." Came Mrs.Lovett's voice from behind the counter. "You two make a lovely couple, love."

"Glad you approve, mum." He looked at her. "She's a great woman...I do anything for 'er."

"You're a good 'husband, Toby." She said, smiling.

"And a good father too," he looked to see Mr.Todd stand next to Mrs.Lovett.

'_Shows 'ow much they know,_' Daniel scoffed, much to Toby's annoyance.

"I try," Toby whispered as they walked over to the booth, sitting next to him. "Don't know wot I do if I lost 'er or John."

"Losin' family's hard, boy. Trust me, I know." Mr.Todd replied.

"But you won't 'ave to worry bout that, sweetheart." Mrs.Lovett patted his hand on a motherly way.

The three in silence for a while until Toby broke the silence.

"Am I wrong to think of us as a family?" he looked at the ghosts.

"Why do you ask?" Mrs.Lovett questioned.

"I just wanna know if I've been fooling myself all these years," he muttered.

"No," Mrs.Lovett grinned. "We were quite the family, weren't we Mr.T?"

"That's right," the barber confirmed as he looked at Toby. "I may not 'ave shown it, but I cared very much for the two of you. Something I regret not showing you enough now."

Toby smiled as he got to his feet, looking at the two. As he looked at them, all the doubts left his mind. He faintly heard Daniel say something (probably to bring him down) but he paid no attention this time. He suddenly felt tired, but he didn't want to leave.

"Go ahead, love. Get some sleep." Mrs.Lovett said as he tried to cover up a yawn.

"I'm not a tired." He lied.

"We're not going anywhere, lad." Mr.Todd reassured. "We'll still 'ere when you wake up. Now go to sleep."

At that, he turned and went to his room. By the time he had changed for bed, Elizabeth was already asleep. Toby quietly climbed into the bed and held his wife close to him, as if to protect from something only he could see. He planted a soft kiss to her temple before falling asleep himself.

**

* * *

**

I forgot to this before the chapter...-passes out meat pies to all the people who reviewed- 

I would also like to point out that Monstor has taken my mini-Todd and I would like him back. If you give him back, I promise he will not go all crazy on you. Thank you-gives Monstor a special meat pie-

As for everyone else, review or I'll pull a Mr.Todd on everyone...and so will my mini-Todd when I get him back.

S.M.Hoffman


	6. Cold

**A/N**-Another update! wooooooooooooooo! Anyways, thank you to all those who have reviewed, favored, etc. this story...it means a lot to asprining writer that people love my work. I would also like to give a mini-Todd to Monstor (who took mine and then I stole it back), seeing as how mini-Todd is quite popular. -hands Monstor a different mini Todd-Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I own nothing! Just the hoodie, shirt, and soundtrack. I also do not own the song (Crossfade's 'Cold'), which is where the title came from.**

* * *

**

**Cold**

He didn't know why, but for some reason Toby had taken to staring at the razors, mainly the one that had ended Mr.Todd's life. That's what he had been doing for the pass few minutes now, carefully running his hand over the shimmering blade. It didn't matter how many times he cleaned this razor, he would always picture the barber's blood on it. Just like now, he knew it was clean but in his mind it was stained with crimson blood.

"Dad?" John shook his father slightly when he didn't acknowledge the first three times he had called to him.

The movement caused Toby to jump, a sharp pain going through his palm. He looked down to see that the razor was actually covered in blood. _His_ blood. His eyes looked to his hand, a deep cut straight across his palm.

"Damn it!" he yelled after the dew seconds of shock had worn off, the razor dropping to the floor as he held the bleeding hand to him, quickly wrapping a towel around it before turning to face his son. "Wot 'ave I told bout sneaking up on me like that? I could 'ave cut my bloody fingers off, John!Would you 'ave liked that? I wouldn't be able to work if that 'ad 'appened, and it would've been your fault!"

"I'm sorry," the 10 year old took a few steps back. "I didn't mean..."

"Get out before you make me 'urt myself again!" Toby watched as his son stood still, rooted to the spot on the floor. "GET OUT!"

John's eyes filled with fear as he turned around and ran out the door. Toby looked down to see the once white towel was completely red.

'_That's good...yell at your son._' Daniel laughed.

'_Well..._' Toby tried to think of a good reason, not wanting to admit that Daniel was right.

'_You should 'ave been paying attention, Tobias._'

'_Shut up, Daniel!_'

'_And that is why I ain't calling you Toby._' Daniel pointed out.

The bell rang and Toby looked up to see Elizabeth rush in, proper things to wrap his hand.

"John told me what happened." She said as he sat in the barber's chair.

"Did 'e tell you 'ow I cut my hand?" he winced when she put unneeded pressure on the cut, finishing tying the bandages. "It's a bit tight, love."

"Fix it yourself," she snapped as she made to leave.

"Wot's wrong, Elizabeth?" Toby blocked her way, confused.

"John's downstairs in tears, trying to understand why exactly his father would yell at him for an innocent mistake?"

"You call _this _innocent?" he held the bandage, already turning red. "'e knows better than to do that when I 'ave a razor in my hand."

"Maybe next time you shouldn't have your back to him, that way he can see what you're holding." Elizabeth pointed out, trying to move pass him.

"Well maybe next time 'e should just wait until I come down or I've closed the shop. Why was 'e coming up 'ere anyways?" his voice was raised slightly.

"He doesn't tell you anymore. You might yell at him." She made to leave again, but Toby continued to block her way. "You are a right bastard, you know that?"

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry." Toby said weakly.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to, Tobias."

She pushed pass him and the slam of the door filled the room. The pain in his hand was a little more bearable, but it continued to pound. Slowly, Toby walked over to the bloodied razor and picked it up as he wiped off his blood (only to reveal Mr.Todd's blood) before putting the razor back in its place. The sound of the bell made him look up to see a young man walk in, a nervous smile on his unshaven face.

"Come in for a shave, sir?" Toby asked, putting on a smile.

"Actually, I didn't." the man chuckled as he walked around the room, a low whistle escaping. "I was wondering if..."

"If wot?" he asked, having a bad feeling about this man.

"If it was true? Did you really like with the demon and the Devil's wife when they were alive?"

Toby froze, his fist clutching the razor he had picked up. The man turned to look at him, unaware of the silver object in Toby's hand.

"Why do you ask?" his teeth were clenched.

'_Do it._' Daniel whispered.

"I didn't mean anything by it, sir." The man held up his hands in surrender. "You see, I just recently moved 'ere to be closer to my older sister, and I've only heard stories about this place."

'_C'mon, Tobias. Just once._'

"First off, 'e wasn't a demon and she wasn't the Devil's wife." Toby tried to control his anger. "And second, I suggest you leave and come back another at time, sir. And if yer wondering why, cos I know you are, I don't socialize well with anyone who talks bout my family like that."

The man stood there, noticing the way Toby held the razor.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, but how exactly are you related to them?" his voice held an ounce a fear.

"Adopted." Toby muttered, his grip on the razor staying the same. "Now. Out."

"What if I said I wanted a shave now?"

'_'e's asking for it._' Daniel sneered.

"I said _out_." Toby growled.

"Are you really going to throw out a costumer?" the man was stubborn.

"I don't care." Toby losing his patience. "Get out."

"Story goes you're insane...some stories even say you're a murderer..."

Toby had the man pinned to wall in a blink of an eye, the razor resting on the exposed neck.

'_Yer so close, Tobias. One movement, that's all it takes._'

"I'm warning you, sir...leave my shop now." He put a bit of pressure on the razor. "I don't ever want to see your face 'ere again. Got it?"

The man nodded, eyes wide with fear.

"Now get out!" Toby threw him towards the door and watched the man stumbled out of the shop.

'_Why didn't do it?_' Daniel asked.

'_I ain't a killer, Daniel._' Toby answered, putting the razor back and holding his injured hand as if it make the pain stop.

'_Didn't stop you from killin' Mr.Todd though._'

There was silence at that. Toby sat in the barber's chair, staring at the bloodied bandage.

"What do you do to your 'and, boy?" he looked up to see Mr.Todd standing in front of him.

"Nothing," Toby's gaze dropped in embarrassment at his lie.

"Ah." Was all the ghost said.

The room fell silent again as his mind brought back the moment he had yelled at John. Maybe he had been unfair to treat his son like that.

'_But 'e made you cut yerself...'e knew better than to sneak up on ya like that._' Daniel reminded. '_I think 'e deserved it._'

'_No 'e didn't, I over-reacted. I 'ad no right to yell at 'im the way I did. It was unfair._'

'_It was also unfair that you 'ad to lose yer family the way you did. 'e needs to learn now that life ain't fair, Tobias._'

Toby got to his feet and went for the door, hoping to escape Daniel and the truth.

"Going anywhere special?" Mr.Todd's voice ran out.

"I'm talking a walk." Toby muttered before leaving the shop.

**

* * *

**-hides behind Sweeney-Don't kill me for the change in Toby, it's all for the plot! I swear!

Review and you'll get another meat pie, PLUS an afternoon with Toby or mini-Todd...take your pick. If you don't review...I'll have mini-Todd come after you, go all Mr.T on you, or just not give you one of Mrs.Lovett's fabulous meat pies.

And your choices of meat pies are as follows...priest, lawyer, Judge, Beadle, royal marine, or actor. The rest we ran out of cos someone doesn't want to do their job!-glares at Sweeney-But don't fret...next chapter there will more.

S.M.Hoffman


	7. How To Be Dead

**A/N**-Yay for fast updates! So I would like to thank all of you lovely people who love this story, I deprive myself of sleep for you guys. So this chapter is shorter, but it's more intense...so I say it's perfectly balanced. So I realize that the music I listen to while writing this has an affect on the chapter...and if you couldn't tell from the title, I was listening to Snow Patrol. Anyways, enough of my foolish chatter (as Mrs.Lovett would say). Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I own nothing but the three items that you all shoudl know I have by now. I don't own the song either (Snow Patrol's 'How To Be Dead'), which inspired the title.

P.S.-I saw Cloverfield last night with my friends cos we were bored and Sweeney Todd wasn't playing until 11:20(too late for my one friend)...it sucked. Filming was brilliant, but apart from that...it's horrible.**

* * *

**

**How To Be Dead**

"Wot the 'ell?" Toby muttered as he approached the pie shop, his eyes falling on his son talking with the man he had threatened an hour ago.

Collecting his thoughts, he walked into the shop and straight into the parlor. He heard Elizabeth follow him, but he made no move to acknowledge her. It was only when he entered their room and shut the door did he look at her.

"Do you know that man?" he asked, not seeing her expression.

"You mean the man that you held a razor to? The one you threw out of your shop?" Elizabeth countered as her husband nodded his head. "Yes."

"Care to share 'is name, Elizabeth?"

"His name is Adam."

"'ow do you know 'im?" thoughts ran through his mind.

"He's my younger brother, Toby."

Silence filled the room as her words sunk in.

'_She doesn't 'ave a brother,_' he told himself.

'_She lied, Tobias. Who knows wot else she's been lyin' bout..._' Daniel spoke up.

Toby ran a hand through his hair as he stared at her, disbelief written on his face. He tried to recall a time when she may have mentioned having a brother; nothing came to mind.

"Unbelievable. Un-bloody-believable!" he shook his head.

"What?" she asked, watching him pace.

"When we met Elizabeth, you told me you were an only child." Toby recalled. "Not once did you ever mention 'aving a bloody brother!"

"What do you care, Toby? You have never taken an interest in my family."

"Cos they 'ate me, Elizabeth!" he yelled, facing her now. "You 'ave always told me you were an only child,"

'_She's a liar,_' Daniel pointed out.

"You lied to me," he muttered, Mr.Todd's words flashing in his mind.

"It's not as if I lied about anything that mattered!" she was trying to calm him down.

"'ow do I know that, Elizabeth? Wot else 'ave you lied bout?" he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know, but he felt compelled to ask.

"Toby..."

"Please, just tell me."

'_Tobias..._' Daniel warned. '_You could get yer 'eart broken._'

'_I don't care._' Toby replied.

"You really want to know, Toby?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," he muttered, eyes locked with hers.

"I didn't really like you when we first met, I had believed what everyone had said about...I still do to a degree, to be honest." She began, her gaze dropping to the ground. "I was engaged to Robert the whole time I knew you."

Toby just stared at her, mouth hanging open.

"And when I said I would marry you it was for two reasons,"

"Wot were they?" he could feel the anger bubble inside of him.

"Toby...please, you don't want to know." She bit her lip nervously, glancing up at him every so often.

"Wot were the reasons?" he said forcefully, his hands forming into fists.

"Toby..." she pleaded.

"Tell me!" he shouted, causing her to flinch back.

"I mainly accepted because I love you," Elizabeth didn't want to continue, so she fell silent.

A few minutes passed, and she still said nothing. The longer the silence went on, the more Toby grew angry; doubts beginning to settle in his mind.

"That was only one," he whispered. "Wot's the other?"

Elizabeth's eyes looked to the floor as she mumbled something, Toby straining to hear her words.

"Wot was that?" he growled as he walked up to her, stopping inches from her. "I didn't quite catch that, love."

"So I didn't have to marry Robert! I used you to get out of marrying him,"

In a matter of seconds Toby had her pushed against the wall, his hand gripping her throat. There was nothing but hurt and anger in his eyes. For once, Daniel had nothing to say about the way Toby was behaving. His breath came out ragged as he glowered at his wife, his hand twitching as he held her throat. As he stood like that, he could make out the sound of Daniel's laughter filling his head.

"Toby...love..." she whimpered, fearing for her life.

The sound of her voice brought him back. Toby snatched his hand back once he realized what he was doing, his chest heaving as his pulse sped up. He stumbled away from her before falling on to the bed, staring at his wife with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he lowered his gaze, he couldn't look at her. "You should 'ave married 'im, Elizabeth...you wouldn't 'ave 'ad to be treated this way. I'm so sorry..."

He put his face into his hands as he studied the wooden floor, anger giving away to self-hate and disgust. He was disgusted with himself for what he had done and came close to doing. He hated himself for even allowing that side of him to take over again.

'_One life's enough,_' he told himself.

'_Just like 'im, Tobias. Look at 'ow easily you lost control...again._' Daniel sneered.

"Toby...what's happening to you?" Elizabeth asked, sitting next to him.

He slowly lifted his head to look at her, tears brimming his eyes. All he could do was shake his head as he pulled her close to him, holding her close to him as she whispered words of comfort to him.

"I dunno..." Toby sighed as he pulled away and went back to looking at the floor, her hand slowly rubbing his back. "I just dunno."

**

* * *

**-hides behind Sweeney again-I know...Toby is a total jerk this time around.

Toby: Hey! It's not my fault...she writes me like this.

Yes well...it's for plot. Anyways, if you review you get another afternoon with Toby or mini-Todd and a meat pie. If you don't review then I'll send mini-Todd after you, pull a Mr.T, or not give you a meat pie...or I could just send Mrs.Lovett after you...joking! I would never cook my fans into a pie.

The flavors we have today, because someone finally decided to do what they were born to do-gives Sweeney a look-...we have priest, royal marine, poet, lawyer, fop, actor, banker, random guy off the street, my idoit friend who decided to bash Johnny Depp, or squire. Take your pick, my pets.

S.M.Hoffman


	8. Obviously

**A/N-**Another update...wasn't that fast? Anyways, if this is short I'm sorry but I had to split the original idea for this chapter into 2 parts. Otherwise I'd have had to cut Toby and Adam's conversation short, and that's not good. Anyways...thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and fans. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-You guys know the drill by now. The song that I borrowed for this chapter is McFly's 'Obviously'...great song.**

* * *

**

**Obviously**

Toby sat with John at his side as Elizabeth went around preparing the shop for business, glaring at Adam as they ate breakfast. John had taken a liking to his uncle, but Toby refused to talk to the man. And it seemed his brother-in-law was in no hurry to try and make an attempt to an acquaintance with his sister's husband. As fast as he could, Toby finished eating and entered his shop.

'_You should 'ave killed 'im when you 'ad the chance,_' Daniel stated as Toby began pacing again.

'_And then wot, Daniel? 'ow would I 'ave explained a dead body in my shop?_' Toby wondered.

'_'e would make a nice pie,_'

He came to a sudden halt, staring into the broken mirror. He shook the idea out of his head, repulsed that he was picturing selling his brother-in-law as pies to unsuspecting costumers.

'_You know it's a good idea, Tobias._'

'_No...I would never do that,_' Toby shook his head. '_Tell me another way that I could 'ave gotten rid of the body._'

'_Why are you so interested? 'ave any plans for yer wife's brother?_' Daniel asked. '_Or for, I dunno...yer wife herself?_'

'_I would never do that 'er, Daniel. You know that._'

'_Then 'ow come you came so close to killin' 'er last night?_'

"Are you gonna tell me wot 'appened to yer 'and yet?" came Mr.Todd's voice from the vanity behind him, putting an end to Toby's ridiculous conversation with Daniel.

Toby turned around and found not only the barber, but Mrs.Lovett as she took a seat in the barber's chair. When he saw her eyes go to his bandaged hand, he made a futile attempt to his the injury behind his hand.

"Wot 'appened, love?" she was on her feet and looking at his hand in no time.

"Nothing," Toby dismissed the question, not wanting to have to explain the cause of his wound in front of Mr.Todd.

"Nothing? Toby, yer 'and is nearly cut in 'alf!" Mrs.Lovett exclaimed, tying the bandage back around his hand.

"I accidentally cut it. John gave me a fright and I 'appened to 'ave a razor in my 'and..." he felt his cheeks burn with shame. "But it's fine...honest, mum! I've been taken care of, I 'ave."

Mrs.Lovett gave him a look before putting his hand down, careful not to let it drop to his side. Mr.Todd was soon standing behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder, as Toby gave a sigh.

'_Why don't you tell 'em, Tobias? Tell 'em 'ow you almost killed yer wife and 'er brother._' Daniel's voice filled his head.

"Are you alright, boy?"

"No," Toby muttered, knowing there was no point trying to hide what was bothering him. "I'm starting to 'ave doubts bout me and my wife."

"Why?" he looked up at the baker's voice.

"She says she loves me, but I can't be sure now...not after last night." He explained. "I found out something I wish I 'adn't."

There was a moment's silence as Toby recalled his argument with Elizabeth. He hadn't even slept in their bed; instead Toby had fallen asleep on the couch in the parlor as he stared into the fire. His sleep had been filled with nightmares but not the usual dreams of murder and blood, his dreams were thoughts that had been running through his mind taking form in what felt like reality. In every dream he had had, it always ended the same; Elizabeth taking John and leaving Toby alone. Remembering that the ghosts were waiting for him to continue, Toby put on a fake smile.

"But it's fine now," he hoped that they wouldn't want him to elaborate.

"You're lying," Mr.Todd pointed out.

"I ain't lyin'!"

"Mr.T's right, dear...you are." Mrs.Lovett gave him a sad smile, knowing that he didn't want to go on but she wanted to know what had caused Toby's hurt. "Wot did she say?"

"She told me that...that one of the reason she married me was to get out of an arranged marriage with some bloke," the tears were collecting in his eyes again as he repeated her words. "She used me, mum."

"That bitch," he heard Mr.Todd mutter.

"More like whore, Mr.T." Mrs.Lovett pulled Toby into a comforting embrace. "It's okay now, love."

"I almost killed 'er, mum. I almost lost control..." his body shook slightly from the silent sobs.

He felt Mrs.Lovett hold him closer as Mr.Todd rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. It had worked. In a few minutes Toby had pulled himself out of her arms and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. He gave them both a ghost of a smile, not sure what to say now.

"We'll leave ya be, love." Mrs.Lovett took in Toby's expression, noticing how pale his somber face was. "I'll come check in on ya later,"

She planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, smoothing back his hair as she looked at him before walking away. Toby watched Mr.Todd move in front of him, his face blank as always. A moment passed and neither said a word, almost as if words didn't need to be spoken between the two. The ghost put on a hand on Toby's shoulder, giving him a small smile.

"Don't worry, Toby. Things'll get better, I promise."

"Things were s'posed to get better when I came to live with you and Mrs.Lovett, and look 'ow that turned out." Toby replied as he looked to the floor, he didn't care if that was rude or not. "You and 'er died, and I was left an orphan again. Why should it get better now?"

When he looked up, Toby was alone.

**

* * *

**So what did you lovely readers think? I know Mr.T seems a little OCC, but all that will be explained towards the end of the story.

Review and you'll get another meat pie (same flavors as last chapter)and more time with Toby or mini-Todd. And Toby is feeling neglected cos no one is choosing him.

Toby: -sad face-

How can you say no to that?-huggles Toby-Anyways...if you don't review mini-Todd will come after you, I'll pull a Mr.Todd or a Mrs.Lovett(didn't expect me to say that did you?-laughs-), or you won't get a meat pie. So far mini-Todd hasn't gone after anyone and I haven't pulled a Mr.Todd...which is good, that means the meat pies are lasting longer than expected.

That's enough non-sense for now, my pets. Review and enjoy your meat pie!

S.M.Hoffman


	9. Bleed It Out

**A/N-**So I completely gave in and gave Toby some relief in this chapter. I think this is the chapter where you can start to see Toby slowly slipping away from his family, and all you Adam haters will enjoy this. Anyways, I quite like this chapter seeing as I'm basing Adam off this jerk I know...I love the power of fanfiction! I want thank all of you who have stuck with this story since I posted last week, I write for you guys. Enjoy!

Dislcaimer-You guys know what I own and what I don't own...but I would like to add something to the list of things I own, as of last night I proudly own 3 tickets to see Sweeney Todd this summer when it hits up Huston. I also own the plot, Elizabeth, John, Daniel -huggles Daniel-, and Adam. I do not own the song (Linkin Park's 'Bleed It Out'), which inspired this chapter. **

* * *

**

**Bleed It Out**

"Wot can I do for..." the sentence dies as Toby's smile fell.

Adam walked into the shop, keeping a safe distance between them. Toby knew why Elizabeth's brother was there, but it didn't mean that he had to shave him.

"Wot do you want?" Toby demanded, eyeing the young man.

"I need a shave, but I think you already knew that." Adam replied, noticing how close Toby was to the box of razors.

"Shave yerself,"

"How can you deny a costumer?"

"Like this..." Toby motioned towards to the door. "Get out."

"Especially when the costumer is your own brother-in-law?" Adam ignored Toby's statement.

"As far as I know, I 'ave no brother-in-law..._sir_." he enjoyed the younger man's expression. "Elizabeth told me she was an only child, you see. Until yesterday, I didn't know you existed."

Adam took a step into the shop, prepared to run if needed. Toby noticed as he studied the bare room before eyeing the razors again.

"They real silver, Toby?"

"Don't call me that," he muttered, closing the lid to the razors.

"Then what do I call you?"

"I would prefer it if you didn't talk to me at all, to be honest."

Adam let out a laugh as he went over to the chair, sitting in it.

"Still didn't answer my question," he pointed out. "Those razors real silver?"

"Yes...why do you wanna know?" Toby watched his wife's brother run his fingers over the chair's arms, muttering something. Toby walked until he stood in front of the young man, images of meat pies filling his head, which he dismissed. "Don't go near my razors. If I find one outta place, you'll be the first one I come after."

"Why do they mean so much to you?"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"I've heard different stories about you," Adam's voice had dropped any hint of amusement with that statement, his green eyes looking at Toby.

"I bet you 'ave."

"I can summarize the stories I've heard into one story. Want to hear?" he smirked.

Toby didn't answer, and Adam took the silence as a yes.

"There was a barber who had lived 'ere; came right out of Hell, he did. There was a baker who lived with him; she was the Devil's wife, and it only made sense she would live with a demon." Adam started, a smirk on his unshaven face. "A few days after he showed up, they found an orphan and took him in; you could say he was the Devil's son since he had considered the baker his mother."

Toby felt his blood boil at the description of him and his parents.

'_Do it._' Daniel whispered. '_'e deserves it,_'

"The demon barber goes around killing his costumers, and the baker bakes into pies and sells them to her hungry costumers. The orphan knew what was going on, although a few will say he was oblivious to the crimes; but they don't call him the Devil's son for nothing." Adam paused for a moment. "For some reason, however, things begin to fall a part for the three of them. The barber and baker end up dying, one way or another, and the orphan survives somehow; not a scratch on him. Some say he's insane now, some say he's picked up the trade of murdering people-just like his demon 'father'-and others say he's both. What do you think, Toby? Is the orphan insane or a murderer?"

"I say the orphan's sick of 'earing people talk bout something they know nothing bout." Toby whispered, his fists balled up at his side. "I'd say 'e's tired of everyone talkin' bout 'is parents like that when they don't even know."

Toby's gaze dropped to the floor as he recalled the many stories that had spread all throughout London about a barber, a baker, and an orphan ('the family from Hell' was the name they had earned) who killed unsuspecting men and turned them into pies. Deep down he knew John and Elizabeth believed the stories, they didn't have to tell him for him to know. No one really understood Toby, no one but Johanna. But even she believed a few stories herself.

"How about that shave?" Adam's voice interrupted his thoughts.

'_You can enjoy a nice meat pie after this, Tobias. Lord knows you earned it,_' Daniel said and Toby allowed himself to enjoy the thought for a second.

"I told you...give yerself a shave, Adam." Toby had said once he shook off the thought.

"You can't treat me like that! I'm your bloody brother-in-law!" Adam pointed out. "My sister's your wife,"

"Do you think I really care who you are? You could be bloody royalty and I'd still tell ya the same thing I am now." Toby replied, his anger gradually getting out control. "To be honest, I don't like you. And it doesn't 'elp when you talk bout me and my parents the way you 'ave been."

"Well how can you blame me? You threatened me yesterday and probably almost killed Elizabeth! If you want people to think you ain't a murderer, that's no way to prove them wrong." Adam yelled, ignoring Toby's expression. "Do you want to know what I think of the orphan? I think he is insane and dangerous. It's no wonder why his wife thinks of him the way she does. Hell, even the orphan's own son is afraid of him now,"

Adam went on, fueling Toby's anger. Daniel kept going on about how nice of a meat pie Adam would make, further fueling his feelings. As the younger man went on, one sentence caused Toby to lose it.

"I bet you killed them. You'll probably even kill Elizabeth and John..."

Toby's hand gripped Adam's throat and squeezed, but not enough to kill him...yet. The younger man was trapped between the chair and his sister's husband, air slowly leaving his body. There was no escape.

'_It was an accident, that's wot you can say._' Daniel's voice was laced with triumph.

Toby's found the pedal that would send his brother-in-law to the bake house below, resulting in his death. He would just tell Elizabeth Adam's foot had accidentally pressed it as he waited for his shave. Toby sneered as Adam's struggling grew weaker as his throat was still being held by Toby. He was about to push down on the pedal when the bell rang out, signaling someone entering the shop.

"Toby!" he looked up to see Elizabeth running towards him.

He was pushed away from Adam as John entered the shop after his mother. Once Adam had regained himself, he left the room with John. Toby stared at his wife, realizing what he had been doing.

"Elizabeth..." he began.

"Don't, Toby. Just don't." she cut him off. "What happened to the man I married?"

"Wot 'appened to the woman I married?" he countered.

Silence followed as Toby adjusted the bandage on his slowly healing hand.

"I just lost control," Toby whispered, sinking to the floor.

"Really?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I really don't need that now, Elizabeth. If anyone 'as a right to be mad, it's me!"

"What makes you think that?" he saw the hate flare in her sparkling blue eyes.

"You lied to me bout the stupidest thing! Not to mention you used me to get out of marrying a bloke you didn't even love," he explained, staring up at her from the wooden floor. "That gives me plenty of reason of to be angry."

"So that means you can go around and try to kill my family?" Elizabeth scoffed. "How do you think I feel about knowing that my husband tried to kill my brother twice?"

"I dunno, why don't you tell me?"

"I'm just as angry as you are, Toby. How would you feel if I tried to kill you family? Oh that's right, you don't have one." Her words cut straight through his heart. "And the murderers you did consider your family are already dead,"

"You bitch." He hissed. "That's exactly the reason why I'm 'aving doubts bout this marriage."

"Toby?" she asked, not quite sure what he meant.

He didn't explain or elaborate, all he did was get to his feet and turn his back on her. His eyes scanned the street below, the dark clouds casting shadows on the already gloomy Fleet Street.

"I don't think we should talk until yer ready to tell me why you lied to me." His voice was harsh, cold.

He heard Elizabeth's retreating footsteps and the door close. Silence filled the room and the feeling of loneliness pressed down on him, but he felt nothing save for the hurt and the pain both her words and his hand were causing.

"There was a barber and 'is wife..." he softly sang. "A _foolish_ barber and 'is wife,"

'_And 'e was naïve._' Daniel added, his voice never seeming louder than that moment.

There was silence again.

**

* * *

**What do you guys think, did Adam get what he deserved or did Toby show him mercy? I also think this chapter sheds more light on the type of person Elizabeth is. Anyways, tell me your thoughts and so on in a review.

If you review, you get an afternoon with either Toby or mini-Todd. You also get another meat pie! The flavors are as follows (Sweeney had a very productive day and night):

We have priest, student, lawyer, Depp-bashing friends, friar, royal marine, grocer, poet, fop, shepard, Tim Burton-bashing friends, and the guys responsible for making finals after the Christmas holidays.

If you don't review mini-Todd will come after you, Sweeney and Mrs.Lovett will come after you, I'll pull a Mr.T and/or Mrs.Lovett, or you just won't get a meat pie.

S.M.Hoffman


	10. Perfect World

**A/N-**Another review...yays! So I have nothing really to say except that I needed to take a break from the dark side of Toby and make him remember that sweet little boy he had once been. Most of this chapter is a flashback, but I hope that it's okay. Sorry if it is short. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-You guys know the drill. The song is Simple Plan's 'Perfect World'. **

* * *

**

**Perfect World**

_It had only been a month since Pirelli took off, leaving Toby on his own. Or that's how it would have been if Mrs.Lovett hadn't offered him a job at the pie shop. Granted she did forget to mention that his job also included running errands for the barber in the shop above his head, but he didn't mind at all. Toby was just glad that for once in his 10 years of living he wasn't beaten on a daily basis._

_At the moment, he was sweeping up the shop while Mrs.Lovett cleaned the counter and dishes as Mr.Todd sat at the booth, a glass of gin in his hands. Both shops were closed, seeing as how Fleet Street was empty as the storm outside the window waged on. The 10 year old had paused in his chore as he watched a small boy run down the street in search for shelter, causing Toby to remembered the days when he had done the same whenever Pirelli had thrown him out._

_"Wot are you thinkin' about, boy?" Toby realized it was just him and Mr.Todd now._

_"Nothing in particular, sir." The child went back to sweeping. "Where's Mrs.Lovett?"_

_"She went down to the back house to prepare for more pies," Toby gave a nod as he continued what he was doing. "Why don't you come n' take a break?"_

_The boy hesitated before setting the broom against the wall before sitting across from the barber. This was the first time Toby had been alone with Mr.Todd since he had been there. An awkward silence fell over them as they sat there, the older man finishing his glass of gin._

_"'ow do you like it 'ere?" Mr.Todd's voice startled him._

_"I love it 'ere! Much better than the workhouse and with Signor Pirelli." Toby's face lit up. "I get treated like I matter, and it's nice to not get hit or thrown out into that."_

_Mr.Todd looked behind him to see the storm before looking back at the child in front of him. Toby noticed the barber's eyes drop to his right hand, the cuts that Pirelli's razors had left had changed into noticeable scares on his fingers._

_"I've 'ad worse, sir." The 10 year old muttered. "Compared to some of my other scars, these ain't so bad."_

_"'ow do you mean, lad?"_

_"I was beaten worse at the workhouse," he said, his eyes going to the table. "I was the smallest where I worked, well compared to the others. Bit of a punching bag, I was. I once thought they were kill me, that's when I got this,"-Toby lifted up the side of his shirt enough for Mr.Todd to see a scar running along his side-"Even though Signor Pirelli wasn't much better, I was better off with him than where I was at."_

_"This place must seem like 'eaven to you," it wasn't a question, but Toby still nodded his head in agreement. "I know wot you mean, boy. Live through 15 years of 'ell back in Australia."_

_Silence fell over them again as Toby tucked his shirt back in._

_"I've learned over the years that if something is too good, it probably isn't gonna last." Toby muttered, looking up at the older man. "Maybe it's just cos I'm used to gettin' beat, but I 'ave this feeling that I'll get 'urt somehow."_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"Cos it's the truth. I always end up gettin' 'urt when you get down to it, sir." Toby explained as he got to his feet and grabbed the broom. "Whether it be cos of you or Mrs.Lovett, I'll get 'urt."_

_"Toby," the 10 year old was shocked to hear his name leave the barber's mouth. "You won't get 'urt anymore, I promise."_

_When Mrs.Lovett returned to the kitchen, Toby was smiling as he swept the floor. Despite the storm outside the shop, the three of them were feeling cheery; each for their own reason. Mr.Todd's words repeated in his head, and Toby believed him._

"You promised," Toby whispered as he turned to face the barber.

"Promised you wot?" the ghost asked, his eyes never leaving Fleet Street.

"When I told you that in the end I always got 'urt, you promised I wouldn't get 'urt anymore."

"I did, didn't I?" he saw the barber nod his head.

"You didn't keep the promise," Toby was looking out the window again.

"Yer right, I didn't."

"Which makes you a liar as well, Mr.T."

"Something the three of us 'ave in common," there was a smile of amusement on the barber's pale face. "I'm talking about you, Mrs.Lovett, and meself."

"I know. Proper family we were, don't you think Mr.T?" there was a smile on his pale face as well.

"'ow else would you 'ave got my insanity, Mrs.Lovett's gentle n' forgivin' 'eart, and our need to lie?"

They both laughed as they stared out the window. It was another gloomy day for the shop owners on Fleet Street, but Toby felt right at home.

"I believed you," Toby whispered once the laughter had died out"I know, boy." Mr.Todd returned. "I'm sorry,"

"For wot?"

"For letting you down," the ghost muttered. "For 'urtting you in the end."

Toby knew he meant the apology. And for some reason, he still believed the promise from 21 years ago.

* * *

I had to have this 'father-son' moment between those two. Tell me what you think in a review.

If you review, you get an afternoon with either Toby or mini-Todd. You also get another meat pie! The flavors are as follows (Sweeney had a very productive day and night...again):

We have priest, student, Judge, Beadle, another random bloke off the street, lawyer, Depp-bashing friends, friar, royal marine, grocer, poet, fop, shepard, Tim Burton-bashing friends, and the guys responsible for making finals after the Christmas holidays.

If you don't review mini-Todd will come after you, Sweeney and Mrs.Lovett will come after you, I'll pull a Mr.T and/or Mrs.Lovett, or you just won't get a meat pie.

S.M.Hoffman


	11. Shadow of the Day

**A/N-**Sorry it took so long for the update. Spring semester started and I got bogged down with helping with the school's musical and an award ceremony for ROTC...that's right, I'm in ROTC! What are you gonna do about it? Sorry, losing my mind slowly. Anyways, I hope this chapter fills everyone's expectations. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-You guys know what I do and what I don't own, if you don't go look a few chapters back. I do own Tyler, Steven, Jennifer, Elizabeth, John, Daniel, Alex, and the plot...yays for fanfiction! The song I used for this chapter is Linkin Park's 'Shadow of the Day'.

P.S.-I would also like to say that the death of Heath Ledger threw me off a bit, and I dedicate this chapter him, his family, and all of his fans. He will be missed deeply by the world.

* * *

**Shadow of the Day**

"Dad!" John yelled, running over to where his father sat.

Toby opened one eyes lazily, sitting up straighter as he leaned against the tree's trunk. Toby had taken John to the park as Elizabeth helped Adam set up his shop, which (to Toby's annoyance) was across from his shop.

"Yes?" he asked once John had sat down next to him.

"How come you and Mum aren't talking?" the boy asked.

"We're 'aving some trouble right now, but don't worry. Me and your mother are workin' things out," Toby watched John smile, but he knew what was going on in the 10 year old's head. "John, things will turn out fine. I promise,"

The child gave his father a look, almost as if he didn't believe him.

"When 'ave I ever let you down, John?"

"I can think of one time," he muttered.

"Wot?"

Without saying a word, John climbed to his feet and ran back to where his friends were waiting.

'_Yer losin' 'im, Tobias._' Daniel pointed out as Toby watched his son run off with his friends. '_And 'ere you are, letting it 'appen._'

"Toby!" the man looked up to see the grinning face of Steven Lancaster, putting a smile on Toby's face.

Toby had met Steven when they were 8 years old, and Toby was glad to have a friend like Steven. At the time Steven had been working for Mrs.Mooney while Toby had been with Pirelli, both of them had been shocked to find themselves living across the street from each other when Mrs.Lovett had taken Toby in. Ever since then they had been best friends, trusting each other with their darkest secrets; even when everyone had turned their on Toby the night the barber and the baker had died, Steven was still by his friend's side.

"Steven." Toby greeted in a serious tone.

"Tobias." They were both grinning now as Steven took a seat next to Toby. "So I 'eard Elizabeth's brother came back."

"'ow?"

"Jennifer told me...'er parents told 'er." He continued when Toby raised an eyebrow before nodding his head in understandment.

Jennifer was Steven's wife who, much Elizabeth, came from a family of wealth and status; but unlike Elizabeth, Jennifer's parents had been accepting of their daughter's decision to marry a lower-class shop owner that happened to be Steven. It was known by both men that their wives' families were great friends, had been for generations. It was through Steven and Jennifer that Toby's in-laws knew what was going on with their daughter.

"Where did 'e set up shop?"

"Who?" Toby asked, looking at his friend.

"Adam,"

"Oh...he bought Mrs.Mooney's place, turned it into a tailor's shop."

"Ah." Steven said, a small smile coming to his face as he (most likely) remembered his years in the shop. "Alex tells me that John says you and Elizabeth are 'aving a little fight. Wanna talk bout it?"

Alex was Steven's son, and it didn't surprise Toby that John would confine in his best friend about his worries over his parents.

"I'm beginning to doubt Elizabeth's feelings for me," Toby admitted.

"Wotcha mean?"

"I don't think she loves me,"

"Of course she loves you! Everyone can see 'ow much she does, and she even tells ya every day."

"Just cos you say you love someone don't make it true, Steven."

"Toby, that's mental! Wot's got you thinkin' this?" Steven asked, looking at his friend with concern.

"She didn't tell me that she 'ad a brother for starters. Why? I dunno and I've stopped caring." Toby sighed. "And she 'ad failed to mention that she 'ad been arranged to marry wot's-'is-name a few days after I asked 'er to marry me. Just found out all this a few nights ago...she 'ad told me that I was 'er reason to get out of marrying 'im. She used me,"

That caught Steven's attention.

"I thought she told ya that 'er parents were making 'er marry 'im...she told Jennifer that she was gonna tell ya when she found out."

"Elizabeth's a liar, Steven. It doesn't surprise me that she 'ad lied to you and Jennifer." Toby scoffed, rolling his eyes.

He could feel his friend's eyes on him, burning a hole through him, but he didn't care.

'_Let 'im think wot 'e wants, it's not gonna change a thing._' Toby thought as he glanced up at Steven before staring out in front of him again.

'_That's right,_' Daniel replied. '_'e probably already thinks yer insane and wotever else they say bout ya. And it don't 'elp when yer talkin' bad bout yer wife..._'

'_Shut up, Daniel. I don't need this,_'

'_Yer absolutely right! Wot you need Tobias is a room in Bedlam, or a good stay in Australia._'

"Mr.Lovett!" Alex's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Toby looked up to see Steven's son running towards them, a bruise forming over his eye. At the sight of Alex, both men jumped up as Alex came to a halt, his chest heaving as he struggled to control his breathing.

"Where's John?" Toby asked as Steven looked over his son.

"He's...he's back..." the 10 year old gasped. "Him...Tyler...I tried...but Tyler just...hit me..."

Toby didn't need to hear the rest to know what was going on. He took off in the direction Alex had come from, ignoring what Steven had started to say. He ran for about a few minutes before he saw his son and another one of his friends. Toby watched as the boys fought, the sight John sent Toby separating the fighting children.

"That's right, Lovett! 'ave _Daddy _fight yer battles for ya," Tyler sneered as Toby held back his son, Steven and Alex coming to a stop behind them. "Just as mental as yer father, you are. S'no wonder why yer mum..."

"Leave 'im alone, Tyler." Steven cut in, giving the boy a stern look. "Or do I 'ave to tell your father wot you've been up to?"

Glaring at the two 10 year olds, Tyler walked off as Toby knelt down to look at John. John's eyes seemed to be swollen a bit, there was a trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth, one of his fingers was bent at an odd angle, and he seemed to be having trouble breathing. An image flashed in his mind as he looked at his son, but he quickly it off.

"John...Johnaton, look at me." He grabbed the boy's chin and made John meet his eye. "Wot 'ave I told you bout fighting? You know better than that!"

John made to move out of Toby's reach, but he grabbed his shoulder and pulled him forward. There was that look again; the one John had given him a few years back, the look that was filled with hatred and anger. The image ran in Toby's head again, and it became obvious that the same image had been flashing in his son's mind.

John moved out of Toby's grip before backing away, fear slowly entering the look; Toby had only seen it once before, and he had never wanted to see it again. His mind went back to playing the scene again as John took off running, Alex going after him. A moment passed when Toby felt Steven put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Alex is gonna make sure John gets back alright," Steven told Toby as he climbed to his feet, a morbid expression on his pale face. "Wot was that bout, Toby?"

"Wot?"

"The way John looked at ya and ran off...wot's it bout?"

"It's the reason why Elizabeth 'asn't trusted me in a few years." Toby muttered, looking at Steven as the same though went through his mind. "You know wot I'm talkin' bout, Steven."

"You gonna be okay?" it was clear Steven didn't want to discuss his friend's past.

"I dunno," Toby answered as he walked away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Staring at the fire again, love?"

He looked up to see Mrs.Lovett just as she sat next to him. Toby didn't say anything, his face was blank and void of anything.

"Wot 'appened?"

"I'm losing my family, mum." Toby muttered as he put his head on her shoulder, needing to know someone was there to listen to him. "Elizabeth's keeping things from me, lying bout her motives to why she married me. We ain't talkin' anymore, we always end up yelling. And now John won't even come near me, just cos 'e's been thinking bout something I did a few years back."

He felt Mrs.Lovett push back his hair as she sighed. Toby's eyes stared into the slowly, dying fire as memories played in his mind. Sleep refused to bring him escape from the events of the day; if he did manage to fall asleep, it was plagued with nightmares and memories he was trying to forget.

"I ain't gonna stand by and watch 'em leave me, mum." Toby muttered.

"Wot are you going to do?" she asked, holding him close as she sense his need for comfort.

"I dunno...but I'm gonna fight for 'em."

"I know, love. I know." She whispered.

"And the sad thing is," he pulled back to look at his mother figure. "Even she doesn't love me, I'll still be desperately in love with 'er."

The baker saw pain flash in his eyes as he looked at her, it was clear his demons were getting the better of him. Toby watched as she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Instead she just held him close to her, and he was reminded of his last moment with her before she was thrown into the oven.

"I don't think I could 'andle losin' 'em," he whispered. "Not after I lost you and Mr.T. I wouldn't know wot to do with myself if I lost 'em, mum."

* * *

So I brought in another mystery...yays! So now you guys have to try and figure out why Elizabeth lied to Toby about the things she did, and what Toby did in the past. Hmmm...this is quite interesting, is it not?

If you review, you get an afternoon with either Toby or mini-Todd. You also get another meat pie! The flavors are as follows (Sweeney had a very productive day and night...again):

We have priest, student, Judge, Beadle, another random bloke off the street, lawyer, Depp-bashing friends, politician, friar, royal marine, grocer, poet, fop, shepard, Tim Burton-bashing friends, and the people responsible for not having Tim Burton up for an Oscar.

If you don't review mini-Todd will come after you, Sweeney and Mrs.Lovett will come after you, I'll pull a Mr.T and/or Mrs.Lovett, or you just won't get a meat pie.

S.M.Hoffman


	12. With A Little Help From My Friends

**A/N-**I'm back with another update...yays! Anyways, I don't have much to say except that I saw Meet The Spartans last night and about only the first half was hilarious. After that it was okay. Anyways, enjoy my pets!

Disclaimer-You guys know what I do and what I don't own, if you don't go look a few chapters back. I do own Tyler, Steven, Jennifer, Elizabeth, John, Daniel, Alex, and the plot...yays for fanfiction! The song I used for this chapter is The Beatle's 'With A Little Help From My Friends'.

* * *

**With A Little Help From My Friends**

Toby watched as his newly shaven costumer left the shop, a smile on his face as he put the razor back in the box. He lifted his eyes to see Mr.Todd's reflection in the mirror, a small smile on the ghost's face.

"Wot?" Toby asked as he turned around, leaning against the vanity.

"Ain't I allowed to smile?" Mr.Todd's face dropped.

"It depends wot yer smiling for."

"I'm smiling at you, boy." Toby raised eyebrow. "You remind me of myself."

'_'e's right, Tobias. Yer a barber and a murderer...very much like 'im._' Daniel agreed.

'_Not now, Daniel._' Toby thought, his knuckles turning white from where he gripped the edge of the vanity, the pain in his sliced hand returning again.

"'earing that voice again, lad?" the barber wondered, giving him a knowing smirk.

"Wot makes ya think that?"

"Yer face," Mr.Todd began. "Ya look tense and pissed off."

Toby let go of the vanity, much to relief to his throbbing hand, and walked over to the window, his dark eyes looking down on the busy street. The sun was shinning down on the street, something that always amazed Toby.

"Funny, ain't it Mr.T?"

"Wot?"

"Don't matter how bright the sun shines, it's always darker than it should be on this street." Toby glanced over at the barber. "I prefer it that way though. Fleet Street's a dark place in nature wot with everyone in poverty, competein' for business, and strugglin' to make a decent amount of money. The sun don't need to shine on a place like this."

He noticed Mr.Todd staring at him, a hint of amusement in his cold eyes.

"Wot?" he asked.

"Yer not the same as the boy who had worked for Mrs.Lovett." the amusement was still there.

Toby didn't acknowledge the ghost, his mind flashing back to a few years back. The images of a terrified John, an angry Elizabeth, and a beaten John all played in his mind.

'_Why do you act as if it never 'appened, Tobias? Seems the 'arder you try to forget it, the more yer reminded of it._' Daniel's voice shattered the memory. '_Ya keep lettin' 'im down, Tobias...no wonder he ran off yesterday. Looked like you were bout to..._'

"Mr.T?" Toby asked, turning to look at him. "Do you consider yerself insane?"

"I 'ad my moments. Just like you do, boy." Mr.Todd answered, a knowing smile on his face.

"I don't deserve 'em, Mr.T."

"Yer family?"

"Yes, sir. Bout two years ago I did something to John, something that I normally wouldn't do. We don't talk bout it anymore, and for the most part John don't remember it, or 'e don't think bout it." Toby explained, glancing out the window to see his son over at Adam's shop. "But for some reason, 'e 'as been lately."

"Wot did you do?" the barber asked.

"I...I let 'im down and almost lost 'im." Toby couldn't help but let one tear fall as he remembered the damage. "Elizabeth's never trusted me after that, and I don't blame 'er to tell the truth."

"Did you mean to do it, Toby?" the ghost asked once he saw the expression on his pale face.

"No, but that don't seem to matter much to 'er. I've told 'er over and over again that I was sorry, I told John the same. 'e's forgiven me, but Elizabeth 'asn't and I don't think she ever will. 'ell, I don't even forgive myself for I let 'appen."

"I don't think she 'as any right not to trust you then,"

"But Mr.T...you ain't got no idea wot it was I did." Toby pointed out, staring at Mr.Todd with a somber expression.

"You ain't the type of person to do, wotever it is ya did, on purpose." The barber reminded, putting a reassuring hand on Toby's shoulder.

Toby just looked down to the floor, not saying a word. He wanted to believe the ghost, but the images continued to play in his mind.

"I dunno 'ow to protect 'em from me," Toby was looking at the barber, hoping for some advice. "'ow do I stop myself from giving into the madness?"

"You can't, lad." The ghost whispered. "That voice is always gonna be in yer 'ead, for as long as you live. And as long as that voice is there, so is the madness."

Toby looked down to the floor just as the door opened, the sound of the bell filling the room.

"Are you open, Toby?" he looked up to see Ben Hope walk into the room, a smile on his face.

"Take a seat,"

As the young man sat in the chair, Toby began to prepare to shave his friend. A few minutes went by in silence as Toby lathered Ben's face, one of the razors now his hand as he got to get rid of the stubble.

"Don't move, Ben. Unless you want a nice cut on yer face," Toby warned, starting the shave.

"I know..." Ben went silent as Toby put the blade to his cheek and flicked his wrist. "The rules, Toby."

The next few minutes went by rather quickly and soon, Ben was paying for the shave.

"Tell everyone I said hello, would you Ben?" Toby requested as he cleaned the razor.

"Toby, I was wondering something." He saw Ben sit on the old trunk by the door.

"Okay," he set the razor down before turning to face the young man.

"How come you and my father don't get along?"  
"It ain't that we don't get along, Ben. We just 'ave different ideas for my father."

"You mean Sweeney Todd?"

"Yes," Toby gave Ben a small smile, remembering when he would tell Ben stories when they were younger. "Yer father didn't like 'ow I thought of Mr.T. 'e said it wasn't very...natural to consider a murderer my father."

"He didn't want to buy the shops for you," Ben was looking at Toby with a blank expression, like the one he had seen on Mr.Todd so many times.

Silence.

'_I don't like, 'im, Tobias._' Daniel's voice sounded.

'_This is Ben, ya never 'ad a problem with 'im before._' Toby thought.

"Toby?" Ben's voice brought him back,

"Wot's with all the questions, Ben?"

"Just wondering," the younger man replied. "If I tell you something important, would you tell my parents? Even if I didn't want them to know yet?"

"Wot is it?"

Ben didn't say anything right, just as Toby expected. That was one thing about Benjamin Hope, if he had something important to say Toby was the first to know. But it took Ben a while to say what was on his mind; and when that happened, Toby knew it was serious.

"How do I tell them that I don't want to marry this woman they're having arranged to be my wife?" he finally asked.

"'ow do you mean?"

"You remember Abigail?"

"Yes,"

"Well...I love her, but she's not the one my parents want me to marry. And I want to marry her, but I don't want to disappointment Mother and Father either." Ben explained, looking at the floor. "How do I tell them Abigail's the woman I want to marry?"

"Ben," Toby started as he looked at the man. "Go find 'er and tell 'er 'ow ya feel. If she feels the same, ask 'er to marry you. When she says yes, cos she will say yes..."

"How do you know?"

"I just know." Toby smiled. "After she accepts, you tell both 'er parents and yer parents."

"What if they won't allow it, Toby?" Ben was looking at him with a look of helplessness.

"Then you both pack yer things and come live 'ere. We 'ave a spare bedroom," a smile came to Toby's face as he saw Ben's face light up. "And if you want to, you can work 'ere with me. That way when you 'ave enough money, you can 'ave a home of yer own."

Ben gave Toby a grin and left the barber shop. Barely a minute passed before the door opened again and a man in desperate need of a shave entered.

"Care for a shave, sir?" Toby smiled.

* * *

I promise that you will know what Toby did in the past in the next chapter. Until then, you guys can tell me what he did in reviews!

If you review, you get an afternoon with either Toby or mini-Todd. You also get another meat pie! The flavors are as follows:

We have priest, student, Judge, Beadle, another random bloke off the street, lawyer, Depp-bashing friends, politician, friar, royal marine, grocer, poet, fop, shepard, Tim Burton-bashing friends, and the old beggar woman (I know, I'm horrible).

If you don't review mini-Todd will come after you, Sweeney and Mrs.Lovett will come after you, I'll pull a Mr.T and/or Mrs.Lovett, or you just won't get a meat pie.

S.M.Hoffman


	13. Leave Out All The Rest

**A/N-**Sorry this update took awhile. I bought the book Fight Club (even though I've seen the movie) on Saturday and it became an addiction to me. I couldn't put the book down. But now I finished it and it's back to focusing on this lovely piece of art. I love how this chapter turned out, and I hope you guys like it as well.

Disclaimer-You know what I do and what I don't own by now. The song is Linkin Park's 'Leave Out All The Rest'.

* * *

**Leave Out All The Rest**

_Toby entered the dark room, his expression full guilt and pain. His dark eyes took in his son's body as he slept, he looked so peaceful. John's right arm was in a sling as it rested on his chest, his left leg was raised under the blanket, his face was bruised and swollen, and it was apparent the 8 year old was struggling to breathe as he slept. Toby stood next to the bed, tears collecting in his eyes as he looked at John._

_"He has a broken arm, fractured leg, and at least two cracked ribs and one broken rib." Toby spun around to see his wife standing at the doorway. "He could have died, Toby."_

_"I know, Elizabeth."_

_He followed her out of John's room and into the downstairs parlor. He took a seat on the couch while she stood across the room, staring at him._

_"Why?" she whispered._

_"Why wot?" he replied, staring into the fire._

_"You know bloody well what, Tobias." He didn't have to look at her to know how angry she was. "Why did you do it? Why didn't you stop?"_

_"I dunno," Toby muttered, repulsed by the truth. "I was mad at 'im and I lost it. I wasn't even aware it was 'im, Elizabeth."_

_"Of course, he was only begging you to stop over and over again." Her voice was rising. "I just I just want to know how could you even harm your own son that way? You almost killed him, Toby."_

_"I know,"_

_"You had a razor to his throat," her voice was laced with malice. "What if I hadn't come up in time, Toby? How far were you going to go?"_

_Toby couldn't answer; he didn't know how to answer. He was sure if Elizabeth hadn't stopped him, John's blood would have stained the silver razor. The silence weighed down on their shoulders as the tension grew. The glow from the fire made the shadows under his eyes look bigger, his pale skin an unhealthy shade now._

_"You can't even give me an answer, can you?" her voice cut through the silence._

_"Wot d'you want me to say, Elizabeth?" his voice was a harsh grunt as his dark eyes finally looked at her. "I can say I'm sorry, but that ain't good enough for you is it?"_

_"How can you sit there and be so calm about this? Do you feel any amount of regret, or anything for that matter, about what you did to our son?"_

_"Do you think I'm proud of wot I did? I'm disgusted with myself for 'urting John!"_

_"Then how come you didn't stop? How come you kept on hitting him after he stopped breathing?" Elizabeth asked._

_"I dunno! Is that wot you wanna 'ear?" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "I don't bloody know why I did wot I did! I lose control and..."_

_"What happened to you?" he gave her a puzzled look, his chest heaving as he tried to calm himself down. "You're not all there Toby; I knew that even before I saw you lose control. And when you do lose control, even for the briefest moment, you're dangerous."_

_He saw the fear in his wife's eyes, and it broke his heart knowing he was the cause of that fear. He took a step towards her, but stopped when he noticed her back away._

_"I would never intentionally 'urt you or John," he whispered. "It won't 'appen again."_

_"How do I know that, Toby?"_

_"You 'ave to trust me."_

_"That's the problem," she whispered, starting to leave. "I can't trust you."_

_He stood in the middle of the parlor as Elizabeth left his view, shock taking over his body._

_'_Ya deserve that, Tobias._' There was that voice again. '_Ya know she's right._'_

Toby jerked out of the sleep, his neck aching from having slept in the barber's chair. It took him a moment to realize that he was gripping the biggest razor, his reflection staring back at him from the sliver blade. He looked over to the looming window; Fleet Street never looked more foreboding than it did at night. Toby never did care for the street once night had fallen; the shadows seemed darker once all light left the place.

"That's why all the nightmares come out at night," he whispered, recalling words he had once been told. "There are more places to 'ide, more places to sit and wait for children."

Toby slowly got to his feet, stalking to the vanity and pacing the razor on the surface. He stared at his wrapped palm, the wound now a good couple of weeks old now. Toby unwrapped the bandage, holding his breath until he was staring at his hand. The wound had healed enough to not really need a bandage anymore; there was now a swollen pink scar where the cut use to be.

His eyes looked from the scar to the razor that had caused it, and there was that feeling again. The urge to hurt and cause pain, the need to cause a person to bleed; he faintly Daniel's voice encouraging him, the same way he had encouraged him to slit Mr.Todd's throat. The longer he stared at the razor, the stronger the feeling and the more the razor seemed to call for blood.

Toby didn't remember when or how it happened, but the razor was now clutched in his scarred hand. He lightly ran his thumb over the edge of the blade, his eyes slowly looking into the mirror. His reflection shocked him a bit, but he was soon over the shock. Toby noticed how his skin seemed paler, his eyes were darker, and the shadows under his eyes seemed bigger; and for some reason, Toby was afraid of his reflection.

What scared him the most about his reflection was he had would have hardly recognized himself, if he hadn't known he was looking into a mirror. Toby could have sworn he was staring at another man, a completely different person from the Toby he had been.

'_Wot 'appened to me?_' he asked himself before the razor away and start pacing.

He kept his eyes focused on the floor, not wanting to see himself. Toby's head filled with memories as he went back and forth. His life played in his mind, highlighting the main points.

_He was 5 years old, hanging upside down over the floor. He feels the blood trickle down his forehead as the other boys laugh. This is Hell._

_He was 8 years old, walking away from the workhouse along side Signor Pirelli, his new master. He has a bad feeling about the barber._

_He was 10 years old, watching Mr.Todd throw Mrs.Lovett into the oven. His veins fill with hate as he climbs out of the sewers, picking up the razor and slitting Mr.Todd's throat. He has never hated anyone more in his life._

_He was 16 years old, thanking Anthony for buying the shops. As he rambles on, he can see the disappointment in the older man's eyes._

_He was 17 years old, standing in the shadows as he watches the workhouse burn to the ground. He listens to the screams of everyone that was burning alive, but he didn't move a muscle. They deserve die._

_He was 18 years old, watching Elizabeth Cobat walk away from where he stood. He knew he was in love._

_He was 20 years old, holding Elizabeth close to him. He said he loves her and can't wait to marry her. He doesn't mind that she runs off soon after._

Memory after memory flashed in his mind, each memory bringing different emotions as he sees another side of himself. Toby held his head as his mind showed him another memory.

_He was 29 years old, yelling and beating a sobbing John. He doesn't stop when his son stops breathing, but he does put a razor to his neck just as Elizabeth enters the room. He has never felt the need to die before._

"Stop it!" Toby shouted to empty room, glaring at his reflection as the memories go away. "Wot 'appened to me?"

'_Ya met Sweeney Todd._' Daniel's voice was soft, but Toby heard the words clearly.

Shaking his head, Toby marched over to the barber's chair and sat down.

"I need to sleep."

* * *

So, how many of you guys guessed what Toby did? If you guessed right, take a meat pie!-holds out tray of meat pies-And if you were right, did you think he would go that far?

If you review, you get an afternoon with either Toby or mini-Todd. You also get another meat pie! The flavors are as follows:

We have priest, student, Judge, Beadle, another random bloke off the street, lawyer, Depp-bashing friends, politician, friar, royal marine, grocer, poet, fop, shepard, Tim Burton-bashing friends, and the old beggar woman (I know, I'm horrible).

If you don't review mini-Todd will come after you, Sweeney and Mrs.Lovett will come after you, I'll pull a Mr.T and/or Mrs.Lovett, or you just won't get a meat pie.

S.M.Hoffman


	14. Superman

**A/N-**Another update! YAYS! You can expect another one later tonight or tomorrow. This chapter is sweet and touching...it also gives you a closer look at Toby's friendship with Steven. Nothing else to say but...Enjoy!

Disclaimer-You guys know the drill. The song is Five For Fighting's 'Superman'...such a beautiful song.

* * *

**Superman**

Toby was starting to feel bad. He had meant to talk to John, but it was almost as if everyone decided they needed a shave that day. The regular flow of costumers was good, but Toby was hoping that he would be able to have an hour, at least, without a costumer so he could talk to his son.

'_Maybe it's a sign, Tobias.' _Daniel pointed out as Toby proceeded to shave his costumer. '_Maybe you ain't s'pose to talk to 'im. Maybe yer family is s'pose to fall a part._'

'_Daniel, please be quite._' Toby thought, finishing with a quick flick of his wrist.

The gentleman paid for the shave and was soon on his way. Smiling, Toby began to clean off the razor and prepare for the next costumer. As he waited, he found himself studying his reflection. He was glad to see that some color had returned to his skin and that the shadows under his eyes had reduced a bit in size, but his eyes still troubled him.

'_Yer eyes are a bit like Mr.Todd's eyes, they are._'

'_Daniel, shut it!_'

'_Wot 'fraid to 'ear the truth?_' Daniel went on. '_Know wot yer problem is, Tobias? Ya keep everything inside, and when the truth gets too much 'andle for ya, ya deny it._'

'_Why won't you just leave me?_' he thought, collapsing into the barber's chair.

'_Cos ya need me, Tobias._'

"Toby?"

Toby jumped to his feet, turning around to see Steven standing in the doorway. Smiling, he walked over to his friend and led him into the shop.

"Wot can I do for ya, Steven?"

"I just wanted to make sure ya were okay." Steven answered, looking over his friend. "Ya seemed troubled the other day."

"I'm fine," he lied, not wanting to trouble his friend.

"Tobias, I know ya better than tha'."

"I know. I'm just...preoccupied with my thoughts." Toby sighed. "Things between me and Elizabeth ain't getting' better, and now I'm afraid that I'm losing John."

Toby walked over to the window, Steven following him. From his spot in the shop, he watched as his son helped Adam in his shop. Toby had found that his son was now working for his brother-in-law a week after John had begun his job.

"Toby," Steven's voice tore Toby's eyes away from the window. "Maybe ya should explain to Elizabeth wot 'appened tha' night."

"She wouldn't understand, Steven."

"Why did tell me then? For all you knew, I could 'ave turned my back on ya like everyone else."

"The thing is, you 'ad met 'em. You knew wot they were like, especially Mrs.Lovett." Toby explained. "Elizabeth didn't even know 'em."

"Perhaps she would be able to understand if ya would..."

"Steven, it ain't gonna matter wot I tell 'er." Toby interrupted, glancing out the window for a second. "If I tell 'er, it'll only give 'er another reason to 'ate me and believe the stories."

There was silence following his statement. Toby silently hoped Steven would drop the subject, he needed to drop it. As soon as Toby knew the topic was going to continue, he turned away and looked out the dirty window.

'_I should really clean this,_' he thought.

"Wot if it don't 'appen the way ya think it will?" Steven asked, much to his friend's disappointment.

"It won't matter,"

"Why not?"

"Cos I know Elizabeth," Toby answered, his eyes closed to block out the sight of Fleet Street. "She believes the stories bout me, and if tell 'er bout wot 'appened, she'll think me a murderer. More so than she does now!"

'_Which you are,_' Daniel sneered, his voice ringing in Toby's head.

"Ya ain't a murderer, Toby. 'e would 'ave killed you too if 'e 'ad found ya." Steven pointed out. "It was either kill or be killed."  
"No it wasn't, Steven." He whispered, walking over to the vanity.

"Wotcha mean?"

Toby stayed quite, hoping someone would walk through the door. But it didn't happen, and Steven stood behind him still. He knew his friend would continue on the subject until he had convinced Toby to tell Elizabeth.

'_That ain't gonna 'appen._' He told himself.

"Leave me," Toby muttered, picking up one of the razors and looking at it.

"I'm worried bout ya, Toby." Steven said as he began to leave the shop. "Ya ain't well...ya need 'elp."

Toby looked up at his reflection once the door was closed, and there was the Toby he had seen the night before. Putting the razor down, he walked over the window and watched the people walking by. Steven's words echoed in his head, but he didn't want to believe them.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Dad?"

Toby looked up to watch John walk into the dark parlor, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He noticed the nervous manner in which his son approached him, his hair messy from his slumber. A small smile came to the older man's lips, but it soon dropped.

"Wot are ya doin' up at this hour, John?"

"I wanted to talk to you," the 10 year old answered as he sat next to his father, somewhat afraid. "I'm sorry about how I acted at the park,"

"You shouldn't be sorry, John. You 'ave every right to act that way, Lord knows I deserve it after wot I did to ya." Toby replied, looking at John. "I'm the one who's sorry..."

"I've already forgiven you for that," the child cut in. "You know that, Dad."  
"Wot did ya want to talk bout?" Toby whispered, looking at his son.

"I wanted to talk about what you did." John looked up at him, fear and nervousness in his eyes. "How come you did it?"

There was silence as Toby tried to think of how to answer, the whole time he was looking at his son's bruised body. Images from when he had been the reason for John's injuries flashed in his mind, but he ignored them.

"I was mad bout wot ya said bout me and yer mother," Toby started, chuckling when the boy looked to the floor in guilt. "And for some reason when I lost temper, years of built up anger decided to come out. I never meant to 'urt ya, John. I dunno 'ow to explain wot 'appened, to tell truth."

"I've seen you like that before, Dad." John told him as he stared into the fire, not wanting to meet his father's faze. "It's almost as if you go away and someone else takes over...it's like you sort of are insane when that happens."  
"I know," Toby turned his gaze to fire as well. "You 'ave no idea 'ow right you are."

"Mr.Lancaster says it has something to do with the night they died," the boy went on, knowing his father would know who he had meant. "Is that true?"

"Yes," he replied, feeling the memory struggling to replay in his mind. "I dunno wot, but something 'appened to me that night."

"How did they die?"

"Mr.Todd threw Mrs.Lovett into the oven down in the bake 'ouse after an argument or something, I couldn't 'ear exactly wot they were saying. I watched him trick 'er into the fire," Toby had to look away from the fire as he pictured the barber waltzing the baker to the oven, throwing her into that roaring fire. "I listened to 'er scream until she 'ad died, and all 'e did was close the door."

"What about the barber? How did he die?" John looked at his father, wanting to understand what he had to live through.

"I'll tell ya when yer older."

The two sat in silence for a while, both trying to fight off sleep. Toby looked over at his son and smiled.

'_'e's so much like me when I was 'is age._' Toby thought, his chest swelling with pride.

"I know Mum still won't talk to you," John said suddenly, startling Toby. "Things won't get better, will they?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Mum was talking to Uncle Adam yesterday," the 10 year old had a sullen expression on his usually cheery face. "I heard her say things, Dad."

"Like wot?" Toby noticed tears well up in the boy's eyes.

"She thinks it isn't going to get better. She said that she was worried about if we were safe around you or not, said you're dangerous..." a few tears feel, and Toby's heart sunk. "You promised it would get better, Dad. It's been weeks now and things are getting worse...You promised."

"I'm gonna keep my promise, John." He gently held his son's shoulders, looking him in the eye. "I'm gonna fix this...it will better."

"When?" he sniffled, swiping at a few tears.

"Soon,"

"Then what are you waiting for, Dad?" John tried to stop the tears, but to no avail. "I don't think Mum's going to wait longer,"

Toby pulled his son to him, hugging him tight. John hugged him back, his body shaking with silent sobs.

"Everything's gonna be alright, John." Toby promised, trying to calm down the 10 year old. "I ain't letting you and yer mother go without a fight."

'_Prove it,_' Daniel's voice whispered. '_If ya can, Tobias.'

* * *

_

Did you know that every time you review, a little boy is taken away from an abusing flamboyant Italian barber? Won't you help? With your reviews, more and more orphans are given a nice family with a baker and a barber coughs

Toby: sad face Please 'elp. Your reviews can make a difference.

How can you say no to that?

If you review, you get an afternoon with either Toby or mini-Todd. The flavors are as follows:

We have my ex (who's been spreading rumors bout me/lying bout me/just flat out being a bastard), priest, student, Judge, Beadle, another random bloke off the street, lawyer, Depp-bashing friends, politician, friar, royal marine, grocer, poet, fop, shepard, Tim Burton-bashing friends, and the old beggar woman (I know, I'm horrible).

If you don't review mini-Todd will come after you, Sweeney and Mrs.Lovett will come after you, I'll pull a Mr.T and/or Mrs.Lovett, or you just won't get a meat pie.

S.M.Hoffman


	15. It Beginning To Get To Me

**A/N-**Another update! YAYS! I'm on roll today! Anyways, this chapter is a bit...upsetting and sad and will make you hate Elizabeth even more than you do already. Yes, I know how much you guys hate her. I hate her myself and I'm the one who came up with her! Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer-You guys know the drill. The song is Snow Patrol's 'It's Beginning To Get To Me'

* * *

**It's Beginning To Get To Me**

"Lock yerself up 'ere all the time and people'll start thinkin' ya don't want to be round yer family." Toby smiled at the sound of Mr.Todd's voice.

"It ain't that I don't wanna be round 'em, Elizabeth don't want me round." Toby answered, his back towards the door. "It's 'ard, Mr.T...'aving yer wife 'ate you."

"I don't think she 'ates ya, boy." The barber's voice was filled with certainty.

"Then wot is it?" he rounded on the ghost, pain in his dark eyes and desperation in his voice.

"She's worried bout ya,"

Toby rolled his eyes and let out a groan of annoyance. He wasn't in the mood to have that discussion, at least not yet anyway. He sighed and made his way to the shop door, feeling Mr.Todd's eyes on his back.

"There's nothing to worry bout." He muttered as he left his shop, looking down at the costumers that had decided to eat outside.

His eyes followed his wife as she served the costumers, having a hard time without help. Toby made his way down the stairs and took the pitcher of ale out of her hands just as she struggled to pick up the empty plates.

"Let me 'elp," Toby said as she opened her mouth to protest.

"I can manage ," Elizabeth snapped.

He gave a pointed look as the hungry costumers shouted their orders. Sighing, Elizabeth nodded and let her husband take the ale.

"You can fill up the glasses and clean the tables then,"

Toby watched her walk back into the shop to get more pies before he set up to pour more ale into the empty glasses, a smile on his face. He had forgotten how busy it was once church was over, it reminded him of running around during the dinner rush when he was younger.

"Eat them slow and feel the crust, 'ow thin she rolled it." He softly sang to himself as he went from table to table, either cleaning or filling glasses. "Eat them slow cos every one's a prize."

It only took an hour to sell out, until the dinner rush that is. Toby cleaned the wooden tables and collected the money while Elizabeth did the same inside the shop. He walked inside, hands holding empty plates and cups, and put what was in his hands in the sink. He put the money on the counter as he flipped the sign to read 'Closed' as Elizabeth gathered the money he had left on the counter.

Instead of leaving the pie shop, Toby took a seat at the booth and watched Elizabeth put the money away before beginning to make more pies. She wouldn't look up at him as she worked, but he didn't mind to be honest. A few minutes passed in silence as Toby sat, drinking the gin he had grabbed, while Elizabeth made the dough for the crust, trying to forget that he was sitting and watching her. Toby took his eyes off his wife and studied the half full glass of gin, swirling the glass slowly.

"Is there a reason why you're down here?" she demanded, looking up finally and dusting flour off her dress.

"Wot? Ain't I allowed to enjoy a glass of gin?" Toby raised an eyebrow, looking back up her again.

"You usually do that p your shop." She spat.

"Ain't you in a cheerful mood?" he countered, finishing his glass and giving her a sarcastic smile.

"I was until you came down," she rolled her eyes.

"Wot if I wanted to spend time with you?"

"I doubt that, Tobias. You haven't had time for your family lately," she replied, glaring at him. "That shop and those razors are more precious to you then John and me."

Toby watched as Elizabeth went back to work, the anger growing inside him. He closed his eyes, trying to not let his temper get the better of him. He heard Daniel's voice say something, but he wasn't going to let him influence what he was going to say. Toby tried to forget the situation he was in, but he was finding that difficult whenever Elizabeth would give a death glare.

"'ow long are we gonna go on like this?" he finally asked, looking down to worn wooden table.

"AS long as you feel it needs to," she answered, rolling out the dough. "It all comes down to you, Toby."

"Wot?"

"When you're ready to talk, we'll talk." She replied, setting the rolling pin down and staring at him. "I've been ready to try and put things right between us. I'm just waiting for you."

"Ah." Was all he could get out.

"Are you ready to talk?"

'_Yes._' He thought, opening his mouth only to find that no words would come out.

'_'ow can you talk 'er? She lied to ya, remember?_' Daniel reminded. '_She's the reason you 'aven't talk talked yet, Tobias. For all you know, she could just tell ya more lies without a second thought._'

Toby sighed and shook his head, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. Daniel was right, of course. He had no reason to believe anything Elizabeth had to say.

'_She could be lying now, Tobias. Maybe she 'asn't been waiting for you to talk, maybe she wants yer marriage to fail._'

He looked up and realized that she was waiting for his answer.

'_But I just wanna get this over with. I can't put John through this anymore._' Toby told Daniel, remembering his conversation with his son the night before.

'_But 'e don't know wot she did to cause this. 'e don't know 'ow she only married ya to get out of marrying that other bloke._' The voice pointed out. '_John don't know that she don't love ya,_'

"Toby!" he looked up to see his wife staring at him, a mixed expression of worry and anger on her features. "Are you ready to talk?"

'_Tell 'er it depends, Tobias._'

"It depends," were the words that came out of his mouth.

"On what?"

"Are you ready to tell me why ya lied?"

"My reasons are none of your business," Elizabeth glared at her husband, not believing he was still thinking about that.

"I just wanna know why ya didn't tell me about yer arranged marriage,"

"It doesn't concern you, Toby. I did what I had to, that's all you need to know." She told him, her voice filled with anger. "My past and secrets don't involve you."

"It does when it concerns our marriage!" he yelled, standing up and walking over to the counter. "This is 'urting John, Elizabeth. The sooner we talk and get things settled, the better 'e's gonna be. It's not fair to 'ave 'im go through this, especially when 'e 'as nothing to do with our problems."

"Since when did you care if he was hurting or not?" her words hit a nerve and she knew it.

"Just tell me of you ever loved me," he muttered, hurt consuming his voice.

"I loved you enough to start a family with you." Her tone was cold and hard. "I was in love with you Toby, but that was years ago. Now I'm not so sure how I feel."

"Wot changed?"

"You."

He stood there as she went back to making pies, pain written all over his face. Toby wasn't sure he wanted to talk anymore, he couldn't talk to her anymore. Slowly, he left the pie shop and made his way into the barber shop above. Their conversation played in his head over and over until it seemed her words were etched into his skull. It was only when the door closed behind him did he allow himself to break down. Tears fell from his eyes as he collapsed to the floor, his head in his hands.

'_Give up, Tobias._' For once Daniel's voice was soft instead of hard. '_Ya lost 'er._'

* * *

Did you know that every time you review, an awesome singing baker is saved from being thrown into an oven? With your reviews, more and more bakers are given a second chance at living and starting a life with a somewhat mental (but hot) barber and an adorable orphan. Won't you help? 

If you review, you get an afternoon with either Toby or mini-Todd. The flavors are as follows:

We have my ex (who's been spreading rumors bout me/lying bout me/just flat out being a bastard), priest, student, Judge, Beadle, another random bloke off the street, lawyer, Depp-bashing friends, politician, friar, royal marine, grocer, poet, fop, shepard, Tim Burton-bashing friends, and the old beggar woman (I know, I'm horrible).

If you don't review mini-Todd will come after you, Sweeney and Mrs.Lovett will come after you, I'll pull a Mr.T and/or Mrs.Lovett, or you just won't get a meat pie.

S.M.Hoffman


	16. Headlights On A Dark Road

**A/N-**Another update! YAYS! I'm on roll today! So this chapter gives you a closer look at Toby's relationship with the razors (that's right, I said relationship) and a closer look at Adam…ugh. He's another character I hate...but he has to be in here for plot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-You guys know the drill. The song is Snow Patrol's 'Headlights On A Dark Road'...I'm in a Snow Patrol mood in case you couldn't tell.

P.S.-I saw my school's musical tonight (Bye Bye Birdie) and it was great! I'm not sure why I'm telling random people on the internet this, but I feel like it. And my brother's friend's older brother was playing a lead role and I had no idea he could sing...but you learn something new every day, right?

* * *

**Headlights On A Dark Road**

"Wot are ya doing 'ere?" Toby asked once Adam walked into the shop. "Wot bout yer shop?"

"It's closed until I come back from getting a shave." Adam answered as he walked over to the vanity.

"If ya want a shave," Toby began. "Shave yerself."

"I know, but I don't want a shave." Toby watched as his brother-in-law picked up a razor, opening and closing it. "I've heard that these razors are cursed."

"Wot d'you mean cursed?" his hand gripped the razor he was holding.

Adam looked up, a smirk on his face that made Toby's stomach churn. His eyes followed Adam as he walked over to the broken mirror, the razor still in his unworthy hands.

"Well, supposedly these razors drive whoever owns them to insanity."

"That's ridiculous," he scoffed.

"Is it?" Adam smirked, turning the silver over in his hands. "Story goes the demon..."

"Mr.Todd." Toby growled.

"The _demon barber_ gave these beauties a taste for blood, so much it's addiction to the razors. They crave it, need it to...live you could say." Adam went on, glancing up at his sister's husband. "It's the razors that drive the owners mental."

"Not much of a curse," he muttered, his grip tightening on the razor as he watched Adam caress the razor.

"It'll only be a matter of time before you kill someone with these," he held up the razor in front of Toby's face. "You'll eventually give in to their calls and give them the blood they want."

'_Tell 'im, Tobias._' Daniel spoke up. '_Tell 'im ya already gave into that call once before. Tell 'im 'ow yer the one who slit Mr.Todd's throat._'

"Wot do you want, Adam?" Toby demanded, taking a step towards him.

"How much do you want for them?" Adam asked, snapping the razor close.

"'Scuse me?"

"You heard me, Toby. How much money do you want for the razors?" he repeated, walking up to him.

"They ain't for sell, Adam."

"Not even if this could save your marriage?"

Toby felt his anger build as his grip tighten more, his knuckles turning white as he clutched the razor. His dark eyes watched his brother-in-law closely as he turned the razor over again, studying it.

"No," he answered.

"Elizabeth's right, Toby." Adam chuckled in amusement, his green eyes looking up at him. "You care more about these things than anything else."

"That ain't true." His voice was low.

"Then sell them to me," Adam's hands were at his sides now, Toby noticing the razor disappearing.

In the blink of an eye, Toby had Adam pinned to the wall as his razor rested on his neck. There was a moment of silence as the two men stared at each other, Toby grabbing the razor of Adam's pocket.

'_Do it, Tobias._' Daniel whispered as Toby held his brother-in-law to the wall, the razor resting on Adam's quickening pulse. '_Ya know ya want to._'

"I ain't selling 'em, Adam." Toby whispered dangerously. "And if ya ever think of touching, let alone stealing my razors..."

"What?" Adam sneered. "What would you do, Toby?"

"I swear to God I'll slit yer throat with this 'ere razor and serve ya as a meat pie!" Toby threatened, pressing the razor just enough to draw a trace of blood.

'_Finish 'im, Tobias._'

"Get out of my shop," Toby growled as he shoved the younger man towards the door. "Come in 'ere again and I will kill ya without a second thought."

_He clutched the razor to his side, the barber's blood dripping from the blade. Toby slowly made his way out of the bake house and up to where the rest of the razors were, almost as if he was in a dream. Mrs.Lovett's dying screams still echoed in his ears as he climbed the wooden steps to the barber shop._

_"Who are you?" Toby asked upon entering the shop, taking in the sight of a young man and young woman in men's clothing._

_"Who are you?" the man questioned, eyeing the bloody razor nervously._

_"I'm Toby. I use to 'elp Mrs.Lovett run 'er pie shop." He answered as he walked over to the vanity, placing the stained blade in the box._

_"Where's Mr.Todd?" the man asked, holding the woman close to him._

_"Dead. Along with Mrs.Lovett." his voice was hollow as he picked up the wooden box, turning to face the two. "You never said who you are, sir."_

_"Anthony." He replied. "And this is Johanna."_

_The name sounded familiar to the boy, vaguely remembering over hearing the barber mentioning the name before. Toby gave a small smile to the frightened woman, figuring she must have seen Mr.Todd murder someone. He looked around the shop, taking in the crimson blood that stained the window and floor._

_"What do you plan on doing with those?" Anthony asked, motioning to the wooden box in Toby's arms._

_"I dunno. Sell a few for food or something." The 10 year old muttered, realizing that he would have to find some place else to live or go back to the work house._

_"What do you mean?" Johanna was looking at him curiously._

_"I'm an orphan, miss." He explained, his eyes on the floor. "This was my home, and wot with everyone being dead...I 'ave nowhere to go. And I ain't going back to the workhouse, no sir."_

_There was a moment of silence before Toby began to leave the shop. No matter what happened, he was going to make sure that he kept at least one razor. His small hand gripped the door knob just as a delicate hand rested on his shoulder. The boy turned around to see Johanna smiling at him._

_"How would you like to live with us, Toby?" she offered._

_"Thank you, miss...but I'm starting to think I'm bad luck." He replied, dropping his gaze to the floor again._

_"We insist," Anthony added as he walked up behind Johanna, smiling._

_"You deserve better than what you're thinking," she told him._

_Toby's eyes looked up to them as he thought it over,_

_'_If I go with 'em, I can keep all the razors._' He thought, glancing at the polished box in his hands. '_I wouldn't 'ave to sell 'em to survive, and I wouldn't 'ave to take the chance to going back to that God awful workhouse either._'_

_He knew they were waiting for his answer._

_"Okay." He said with a smile. "But I ain't selling the razors."_

Toby looked down at the silver razors as they rested in the box, each one in its proper place. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he placed the lid back on the objects.

'_Yer friends,_' Daniel said softly.

"I ain't selling 'em," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Did you know that every time you review, an incredibly talented writer is motivated to update her stories faster? With your help, writers are allowed to fulfill their dreams and deprive themselves of sleep knowing that somewhere out in the world people enjoy their work. Won't you help?

If you review, you get an afternoon with either Toby or mini-Todd. The flavors are as follows:

We have my ex (who's been spreading rumors bout me/lying bout me/just flat out being a bastard), priest, student, Judge, Beadle, another random bloke off the street, lawyer, Depp-bashing friends, politician, friar, royal marine, grocer, poet, fop, shepard, Tim Burton-bashing friends, and the old beggar woman (I know, I'm horrible).

If you don't review mini-Todd will come after you, Sweeney and Mrs.Lovett will come after you, I'll pull a Mr.T and/or Mrs.Lovett, or you just won't get a meat pie.

S.M.Hoffman


	17. Family Portrait

**A/N-**More updates...yays! Sorry if this author's note is short and not filled with personality, I was driven to insanity and had a breakdown last night during the Super Bowl. I had three little children attempting to tear apart my room (rip my posters and stories/break my computer/break my DVDs/break my CDs/rip my books/burn all my Harry Potter stuff). So...enjoy!

Disclaimer-You know the drill. The chapter's title is from P!nk's 'Family Portrait'

P.S.-Don't tell me Sweeney is OC, I know! There is a reason behind that and it will be explained towards the end of the story. So can you please stop telling me in reviews that he's being OC and whatnot...I KNOW! (sorry if I sound like a bitch, but when you had a night like I did last night you tend to be bitchy to strangers over the internet)**

* * *

**

**Family Portrait**

"I feel as if I would be imposing, Toby." Ben said as the two walked down the street.

"It's fine, Ben. Don't worry," Toby reassured. "'ow did 'er parents take the news?"

"Her parents were fine with us wanting to marry, and so was Mother."

"Wot bout yer father?" Toby glanced at his friend.

"He was the one who didn't take it well, won't let me live at home anymore. I don't think it's fair, after all he eloped with Mother...so I don't see why I can't chose my own wife."

"Yer father's different from most people, Ben. 'e 'as the mind set that 'e's right and everyone else is wrong." The older of the two explained. "But as I said, ya can live with us. We 'ave an extra room and ya can 'elp me in my shop."

"Thank you, Toby. I promise I'll have a house by the wedding," Ben smiled, getting a better grip on his bag as they turned on to Fleet Street.

"One thing though," Toby added as the pie shop drew closer.

"What?"

"You do know 'ow to shave, right?"

"Of course I do!" Ben laughed. "And if I didn't, I'm sure you would teach me."

"So ya think," he joked as they entered the shop.

Elizabeth's head snapped at the sound of their laughter, a smile appearing on her face once she saw Ben enter. Toby watched as his wife pulled the young man into a hug, the smile never leaving her face.

'_She's so beautiful when she smiles,_' Toby thought as he sat at the empty booth, Ben taking a seat next to him.

"How have you been?" Elizabeth asked as she placed a meat pie in front of him, not looking at Toby.

"Good," he smiled, thanking her for the pie. "I'm getting married in a few weeks."

"Who's the lucky lady?"  
Toby sighed softly and took Ben's bag in his hand before getting to his feet, not wanting to be ignored by his wife again.

"I'll put yer bag in yer room," he said as he made his way to the stairs. "It's gonna to be the door on yer right."

Toby walked up the stairs, entering the spare bedroom and putting the bad on the bed. He looked around the room and smiled to himself.

_"It ain't much of a room, but as soon as we 'ave enough money we'll go out and buy some things for ya love." Mrs.Lovett explained as Toby looked around the bare room._

_There was only a bed and moth eaten rug, but it was the best room he had ever had. The 10 year old turned around to face the baker, a smile (that seemed too big for his face) plastered on his face._

_"Thank you, mum!" he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. "It's the best,"_

_"I'm glad ya like it, dearie." She ruffled his hair before he ran towards the bed, jumping on to it._

_Toby climbed under the covers, yawning as he tried to fight off sleep. Mrs.Lovett walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at him as he got comfortable._

_"I'm glad Signor Pirelli was called away," the boy muttered tiredly._

_"Why is that, love?"_

_"Cos then I wouldn't 'ave been able to stay 'ere with you and Mr.T."_

_His eyes began to close as another yawn left his mouth._

_"Time for bed. G'night, love." Mrs.Lovett kissed his forehead._

_"G'night, mum." He replied. "I love you,"_

_"I love you, too."_

_Toby turned on to his side and slowly drifted to sleep._

Toby was sitting on the bed as he continued to look around the still bare room, the bed now the only thing in the room.

"It still ain't much, isn't it?" Mrs.Lovett asked as she sat on the bed next to him.

"But it's still the best," he smiled, looking at her now. "This is the first time anyone's used this room since...ya know."

Mrs.Lovett smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, mum." He whispered.

"And I you, dearie." He felt her smile as she replied, his smile growing.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Toby asked as he turned to see Ben enter the barber shop.

"I could sleep; I just wanted to talk to you." Ben answered, standing next to Toby as they looked out the window. "How come you didn't tell me about you and Elizabeth?"

"I don't want ya to worry bout it, Ben." Toby answered, his eyes staring at the empty street.

"She told me, Toby. She told me about what she did, how she married you to get out of the arranged marriage."

"When?"

"When I told her why I'm living here now." The younger man explained, his voice soft. "It just reminded me of my situation."

Toby turned to face Ben , his expression blank but his eyes were hard. Ben look at his friend, knowing what the look on Toby's face meant.

"Ben if you're marrying Abigail just to avoid marrying whoever yer arranged for ya, then tell me." His tone was serious and grabbed his shoulders. "Cos if that's yer reason, don't marry 'er. You'll only end up 'urting 'er when she finds out, and then you'll end up in my situation."

"I love her, Toby." Ben assured the older man. "And I would _never_ hurt her like that."

"Good," Toby smiled and patted his shoulder. "Go get some sleep, Ben."

Ben began to leave but turned to look at Toby when he reached the door.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Don't worry bout me, Ben. I'll be a few minutes." He lied.

Toby watched the 19 year old leave the shop, a worried expression on his face. He turned to face the vanity and was not at all surprised to see Mr.Todd leaning against the edge, a smirk on his face.

"Who was that?" the barber asked.

"Benjamin Hope." Toby answered, smiling. "'e's a good man, Mr.T...I trust 'im with my life, I do. 'e reminds me of ya in a way."

"'ow so, boy?"

"Sorta looks like ya," Toby explained, looking at the ghost.

There was moment of silence. He watched as Mr.Todd walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya should get some sleep, lad. Ya ain't lookin' well, not at all." He advised as Toby looked away.

"Coming from the man who never slept," he countered.

When he looked back, Mr.Todd was nowhere to be seen. Toby let out a sigh as he dropped to the floor, backing up until his back was up against the wall. He was tired, but he was afraid to sleep; lately he was plagued with nightmares...again. Closing his eyes, he finally allowed himself to fall asleep.

_He hated not being able to sleep, absolutely hated it. Toby always relied on the sound of Mr.Todd's pacing to lull him back to sleep, but it wasn't working for some reason this time. Sighing, the 10 year old left the parlor and made his way towards the barber shop. At the sound of the bell, Toby cringed and muttered a curse. It was the silence that alarmed him._

_"Wot do you want, boy?" came the barber's harsh voice._

_"I couldn't sleep, sir." Toby answered, quietly closing the door behind him. "And I though ya might like some company...sir."_

_The barber just grunted and went back to pacing along the dirty window, his gaze on the wooden floor. Toby walked over the barber's chair, climbing on to it as he watched the pacing man in silence. _

_"Mr.Todd, 'ow come ya don't sleep?" the boy asked nervously._

_He was only answered with silence as the man stopped his pacing, his cold staring at the broken mirror that was in the corner. Toby began to grow uneasy as the silence dragged on while Mr.Todd staring into the broken mirror, a far away look in his eyes._

_"Nightmares," he muttered finally, turning his gaze to Toby. "You shouldn't be up this late, Toby."_

_"I know." He replied sheepishly, turning his eyes to the floor as if he was being scolded. "But it's 'ard to fall back asleep when you just can't seem to get comfortable...or something like that."_

_"'ow bout I tell ya a story?" Mr.Todd suggested, his tone gentle. "That way ya can fall asleep?"_

_The 10 year old nodded his head eagerly at the idea, getting comfortable (or as comfortable as he could in the chair) while the barber kneeled in front of the boy, a kind smile on his face._

_"Ready, Mr.T." he yawned._

_Toby listened to the story of a family of three (he pictured it was him, Mrs.Lovett, and Mr.Todd) until he had fallen asleep, a smile on his face. As he drifted into deep sleep, he could have sworn Mr.Todd ruffled his hair in a fatherly way._

_He loved having parents._**

* * *

**

I'm running out of Did You Know thingers right now, so if you have an idea and want to share...say so in a review. I'll give you credit.

If you review, you get to spend an afternoon with mini-Todd or Toby (who is feeling neglected since no one wants him). You also get a meat pie! The flavors are:

Priest, my bastard of an ex, the three little terrors who caused me to be a bitch today, Depp-bashing friends, Burton-bashing friends, clegry, friar, poet, student, fop, shepard's pie (peppered with actual shepard on top), royal marine, lawyer, my 2nd grade teacher who hated my guts, Judge, and Beadle.

If you don't review Mr.T will come and give you a 'shave', you won't get a meat pie, I'll pull a Mr.T/Mrs.Lovett, or Mrs.Lovett with make you into a meat pie.

S.M.Hoffman


	18. Whatever It Takes

**A/N-**Sorry for the long wait. I had some internet issues these last few days and school has been bogging me down as well. This chapter didn't turn out how I had planned, but I still like it. As you can tell, the updates haven't been as frequent seeing as how second semester has started and homework has gotten in the way. But I hope you guys don't kill me for the long wait and enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer-You guys know the drill by now. The song is Lifehouse's 'Whatever It Takes'

P.S. I know this doesn't really matter and I doubt you guys care, but I would have had this up Wednesday if it wasn't for the fact that I had gotten braces and didn't feel like typing after that. Also, I seem to be having bad luck watching movies staring Johnny Depp. I was watching The Astronaut's Wife last night and it was good, I liked it...And Johnny Depp was extremely sexy in it, but...I would say it, but I don't want to spoil it for those who want to see it (which you should cos it's a great movie). That's enough of my rantings for now, so read the beloved chapter!

* * *

**Whatever It takes**

"Why are you here?" was the first thing that left her mouth, causing Toby to come to a stand still in the middle of the room.

"Wot?" he resumed walking towards the bed. "Ain't I allowed to be in our room anymore?"

"You still consider this your room?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow as he sat on the bed.

"You sound surprised," he replied, looking at her.

"I am," she answered. "You haven't been in this room in weeks, Toby."

"Maybe its cos I don't wanna wake up next to the woman who 'ates me," he snapped.

The silence made itself at home as the two stared at each other, He was struggling to keep from yelling out his thoughts from the pass few weeks, not wanting to wake John and Ben; he was surprised Elizabeth was still awake at this hour.

"Why did you come down here, Toby?"

"I wanted to talk, really talk." He sat next to her, looking at the floor. "'ow come you didn't tell me you 'ad a brother? Of all the things to keep from me, why that?"

"I didn't think it would matter, I thought once we were married I would never seen again." Elizabeth explained as they looked at the scuffed floor.

"That ain't all of the truth, Elizabeth. Wot else?"

"And I thought that maybe, if the stories are true, you would lose it and kill my family." That grabbed his attention. "I may not care for my parents, but I do care for Adam and I wanted to protect him."

"Yer family may 'ate me, but I would never 'urt 'em...or you." He looked at her, hurt by her words.

"Hasn't stopped you before," she mumbled, glancing up at him.

There was another silence as Toby realized she had him there.

'_Just leave now, Tobias._' Daniel whispered as the silence continued. '_It ain't like she cares bout ya. So why are ya still sitting 'ere, wasting yer time?_'

'_Shut it, Daniel._' Toby thought as he went back to staring at the floor.

'_Ya know it's the truth,_'

'_Don't mean I 'ave to believe it._'

"I'll always come back to ya," his voice was soft, almost as if he was afraid to tell her.

"Why?" he felt her eyes on him.

"Cos I love you, and it makes it that much easier for me to forgive you."

"Then why can't you forgive what I did?"

"I want to, believe me..."

'_No ya don't, Tobias._'

"But wot ya lied bout makes me question our relationship," he explained, still not looking at her. "When ya married me to get out of marrying that other bloke, it makes me wonder exactly 'ow ya feel bout me. Every time ya said you loved me, I think you were lying."

'_Tell 'er, Tobias. It's over; ya just need to say it._' Daniel's voice was smug, making Toby's hands form fists.

'_No it ain't._' he thought.

'_Ya can't deny it, Tobias._'

Toby felt his wife's eyes on him, but he couldn't meet her gaze. The longer the silence went on, the heavier the tension grew. Thoughts ran through his head as he stared at the floor, trying to figure out how he had ended up in this situation.

'_Ya know exactly 'ow ya got this, Tobias._' Daniel's voice broke through the thousands of thoughts racing around in his head. '_Ya fell in love with 'er. Just like Mrs.Lovett fell in love with Mr.Todd..._'

Toby couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Daniel's reason.

"You find this funny?" Elizabeth asked as her husband continued to laugh.

'_'e's right,_' Toby told himself.

"Yes," he answered, looking at her finally. "I'm doing exactly wot I said I wouldn't do."

"And what's that?" she asked.

"Loving someone who obviously doesn't love me," he replied, his eyes never leaving hers. "It won't matter wot ya do to me Elizabeth, I'll come back in the end. And it could very well be the death of me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cos I've seen wot love can do to a person, especially someone like me." He muttered, memories making themselves known to him. "You say you love me Elizabeth, but you and I both know that's a lie. Cos if ya did love me, then you wouldn't 'ave married for the reasons ya 'ad."

"Toby..." he felt her hand on his hand.

He stood up and turned to look at her, noticing the shocked expression on her face.

"Ya know wot 'urts me the most? The fact that I can't keep my promise to John." He took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice down. "'e knows wot's 'appening between us, Elizabeth! And I told 'im everything would be fine...'ow foolish am I?"

"You should be used to breaking promises by now, Tobias." Elizabeth spat as she stood up to look him in the eye better. "You've made countless promises to me and broken just as many. You promised we wouldn't live here forever...it's been 11 years and we're still here!"

"Don't blame me for this!" he yelled. "No one made you accept my proposal. If ya 'adn't been so damn selfish ya could 'ave 'ad nice life with Robert,"

"Maybe I should have married Robert but I didn't, and now I'm stuck with an insane murderer for a husband."

Toby let a bitter laugh, shaking his head.

"You'd like that, wouldn't ya?" he laughed, not noticing her expression. "You 'ave no bloody idea wot I've gone through, Elizabeth. While ya were living a life luxury and privilege I was getting beat for 8 years, watching the closest people to parents I 'ad die, and live with everyone saying lies bout me! So I'm sorry if I ain't Prince Charming,"

'_Tell 'er, Tobias. Let 'er know 'ow right they are bout ya,_' Daniel whispered.

"And as for being a murderer," he added, a darkness creeping into his eyes. "You 'ave no idea 'ow right ya are."

He let out another bitter chuckle as Elizabeth let out a small gasp, taking a step away from him. He toyed with the notion of putting a razor to her neck for dramatic effect, but he quickly shook the idea out of his head.

"For the last 21 years, I 'ad to live with wot I 'ad done." His voice was soft as his gaze dropped to the floor. "I wanted to make 'im pay for wot 'e did to 'er. She loved 'im and cared for 'im and 'e never noticed 'er, but she didn't care. She 'ad this dream that the three of us would live by the sea, as a proper family, one day...when things 'ad gotten better. I guess something went wrong with 'em cos they...And then 'e killed 'er and I slit 'is throat, I did."

"Who?" Elizabeth's voice was small and nervous as she looked at Toby, noticing a tear fall to the floor.

He looked up at her, no sign of the darkness having taken over him, and sighed. This wasn't how he had pictured his life. Maybe he was fighting to keep something he had already lost, but he had no intentions on giving up that easily. It seemed like minutes flew by as he stared at his wife and just for a moment they were 19 years old, not a worry in their heads.

_"I love you, Elizabeth." Toby smiled, looking at the woman sitting next to him. "I don't care if ya don't feel the same, but I just wanted ya to know 'ow I feel."_

_"You're in luck, Toby." Elizabeth leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you too,"_

_"One of these days, I'm gonna marry you." Toby admitted as she leaned her head on his shoulder, his arm holding her close. "We'll live by the sea and 'ave a child. Preferably a boy, but a girl is good too...I ain't picky."_

_Elizabeth let out a laugh as she snuggled closer to him. This was the happiest he had been in 9 years._

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." He muttered as he began to leave the bedroom, casting the memory into a corner in mind. "I never meant for this to 'appen. It might be 'ard to believe, but I do love you and I ain't giving up on us. Ya might 'ave given up already, but I ain't bout to...I'm gonna do everything in my power to save this marriage."

Toby left the room and made his way to the barber shop. Once he was inside, he began to pace the room.

'_Yer wasting yer time, Tobias._'

'_You've told me,_'

'_Then why ain't ya listening to me?_' Daniel wondered. '_Ya can't 'ave the perfect little family ya dream of. Ya don't deserve that,_'

'_I don't care, Daniel. My family is worth it...she's worth it._'

'_I think ya inherited a few more things from Mrs.Lovett,_'

'_Like wot?_' Toby asked the voice, sitting down in the chair.

'_Like being pathetic, desperate, and oblivious._' The voice pointed out.

'_If I did, then so be it. Just makes me feel more like 'er son,_' a smile was on his pale face. '_And being insane and wotever the 'ell ya want to say to compare me to Mr.T...just makes me feel more like 'is son as well._'

'_Yer foolish, Tobias._'

'_My family's worth all this, Daniel. You'll see,_'

* * *

Did you know that every time you review, a pretty little ward is taken away from her Judge guardian and is able to run away with a sailor? Won't you please help? (thanks to QuickCookie for the 'Did You Know' for this chapter) 

I'm running out of Did You Know thingers right now, so if you have an idea and want to share...say so in a review. I'll give you credit.

If you review, you get to spend an afternoon with mini-Todd or Toby (who is feeling neglected since no one wants him). You also get a meat pie! The flavors are:

Priest, my bastard of an ex, the three little terrors who caused me to be a bitch today, Depp-bashing friends, Burton-bashing friends, clergy, friar, poet, student, fop, shepard's pie (peppered with actual shepard on top), royal marine, lawyer, my 2nd grade teacher who hated my guts, Judge, and Beadle.

If you don't review Mr.T will come and give you a 'shave', you won't get a meat pie, I'll pull a Mr.T/Mrs.Lovett, or Mrs.Lovett with make you into a meat pie.

S.M.Hoffman


	19. All We Know

**A/N-**Sorry for the long wait. I had some internet issues these last few days and we finally just got everything worked out! –dances- Anyways, I had to really think about this chapter (seeing as how I didn't know if I wanted to include a flashback or not, but I did). Hope this chapter makes up for the long wait...Enjoy!

Disclaimer-You guys know the drill by now. The song is Paramore's 'All We Know'

P.S.-Not tomorrow, but next Saturday is Sadie and the guy I asked (who happens to be the guy I like) kinda, sorta asked me on a date after the dance is over. We're planning on going to a movie after the dance...so I've been in a good mood since he asked me this morning. Also, I hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day/Single Awareness Day yesterday...which brings me to dedicating this chapter to my 6 year old cousin cos it was his birthday yesterday and he's so adorable (like Toby adorable).

ALSO...I saw the trailer for the new Indiana Jones movie and I'm SO EXCITED for that movie! Anyways, enough of my rambling…read the chapter!

* * *

**All We Know**

Toby looked from his costumer to see Ben expertly shave his costumer; Toby had put another chair in the shop for the 19 year old a few days ago. The older man finished up his costumer and watched as Ben took his earnings from the freshly shaven gentleman.

"How am I doing, Toby?" Ben asked as he cleaned his razor, placing it with the rest of his set. "I never thanked you for buying these for me,"

"Think of it as a wedding gift," Toby smiled, putting his own razor away. "And yer doing fine, Ben...so stop worrying."

He laughed as the younger man stopped fiddling with his razors and turned to look at Toby.

"I'm not worrying," Ben lied, causing Toby shake his head in amusement.

"Ben..." Toby walked over to his friend, who was looking out the window. "Benjamin."

"What?" he was looking at Toby now.

"Don't worry bout 'ow yer doing," he reassured. "Yer doing excellent for yer first day, Ben. Yer a bloody natural,"

Ben just let out a chuckle as he walked over to the vanity on the other side of the shop, looking at Toby's razors. Toby turned around and watched the young man look around the shop.

"Wot did ya want to do when you were younger?" Toby asked, breaking the silence that had settled into the room.

"I wanted to be a barber," Ben answered, looking at him. "What about you, Toby? What did you want to do?"

"I wanted to survive to turn twenty," Toby's voice dropped as he walked over to stand next to Ben. "Other than that, I had no idea on what to do."

"What made you want to be a barber?" the younger man asked, watching as Toby picked up his biggest razor and stare at it.

"I dunno," he muttered as he glanced at Ben, seeing the dead barber give him knowing a smile as he nodded his head. "It just...I 'onestly dunno, Ben. But I'm glad I did."

Toby glanced over to where he saw Mr.Todd standing, only to find the empty barber's chair. Both men looked up at the sound of the small bell above the door.

"You can shave 'im," Toby whispered, smiling at Ben's eager expression.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Toby sat on the top of the stairs, listening to Mrs.Lovett and Mr.Todd argue inside the barber shop. He had been sitting outside of the shop for a little over five minutes, his fingers slowly becoming numb from the cold night air. The boy looked up at the sound of the door opening, Mrs.Lovett walking out with an annoyed looking Mr.Todd behind her. Toby watched the baker enter her shop, a feeling of nervousness overcoming him._

_"You don't 'ave to teach me 'ow to shave, Mr.Todd." the 10 year old muttered as he got to his feet. "I'll learn when I'm older,"_

_The barber just looked at him, his face blank. Toby rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the wood they stood on._

_"I'll just go and 'elp, Mrs.Lovett." his voice was small as he turned to walk back down to the pie shop._

_"C'mon, boy. Mrs.Lovett expects me to teach ya 'ow to shave 'n that's wot I intend to do." Mr.Todd's voice called to Toby, causing the child to follow him into the shop._

_Toby stood in the doorway as the barber prepared to teach Toby, sitting in the chair once he was done. The 10 year old made no move to walk over to Mr.Todd, not sure if he wanted to do this; the fear of cutting the barber hung in the air, holding Toby back._

_"Scared?" Toby shook his head as he walked over to Mr.Todd. "I'll talk ya through everything. Now go grab that bowl and lather up my face."_

_"Yes, sir." He walked over to the vanity and picked up the bowl Mr.Todd had pointed to, walking back over to the chair and doing as he was told._

_"Now put it back 'n grab a razor."_

_The boy walked back over and replaced the bowl with one of the razors; the feel of the cold silver caused a small gasp to leave him, his numb hands not prepared for the metal. Toby flicked the razor open and studied his reflection in the blade, a small smile on his face. A small cough made him remember why he was holding one of the barber's most prized possessions. Shaking his head, he walked back to Mr.Todd._

_"Try not to cut me, boy." The barber warned as the 10 year old placed the razor to the barber's throat._

_Toby held the blade where it was, applying a small amount of pressure as he flicked his wrist up. He cringed a bit at the sound of the razor against the pale skin, but with every stroke he got used to the sound. It was taking longer than Toby had expected to shave Mr.Todd, but he had managed to avoid cutting the barber. He put the razor to older man's neck for a final flick of the wrist, taking a deep breath as he pushed on the razor._

_"Damn it!" the barber yelped as he put a hand to his neck, glaring at the boy as he stood up. "I told ya to be careful!"_

_"I'm s...sorry, sir!" Toby stuttered as he backed away from Mr.Todd, his eyes going to the razor before he looked back up at the bleeding barber._

_"Get. Out." Mr.Todd growled as he stalked over to the vanity, moving his hand away from the cut._

_Hesitantly, the boy walked over to the vanity and placed the blood stained razor on the wooden surface. Toby couldn't help but glance up at the older man's throat. It was a deep cut, but it was deep enough to allow the crimson liquid to trail down to his collar._

_"I said get out." Those black eyes were glaring at him, but Toby didn't move. "NOW!"_

_A small yelp escaped him as he ran out of the shop, ignoring the stare Mrs.Lovett gave him. He went straight into the parlor and grabbed a bottle of gin, knowing that Mrs.Lovett was about to close up the shop for the night. His eyes never left the fire as the sound of the barber and the baker arguing reached his ears._

_For what must have been half an hour, the boy listened to the yelling from above as he drank the gin. It was when he heard the door to the barber shop slam close and Mrs.Lovett storm into her shop that the child pretended to be fast asleep, the bottle hanging form his hand._

_"G'night, love." Mrs.Lovett whispered as she kissed his forehead and took the gin._

_"BLOODY WOMAN!" he heard Mr.Todd shout before pacing (loudly) around his shop._

_"BLOODY BARBER!" came Mrs.Lovett's voice from her room, causing Toby to sit up. "STOP STOMPING AROUND! COS UNLIKE YOU, THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP!"_

_"STOP YELLIN' THEN!" the barber may have been above them, but Toby could have sworn he was in the shop with them._

_The 10 year old listened to the adults argue from opposite sides of the ceiling (the floor for Mr.Todd) for another few minutes, groaning as he massaged his pounding temples. Having had enough of their fighting, Toby stood on the couch and took a deep breath._

_"'OW BOUT BOTH OF YA SHUT UP!" he yelled, amazed at the volume of his voice. "YER ACTING LIKE CHILDREN AND I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! SO PLEASE SHUT THE 'ELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP...OR AT LEAST PRETEBND TO SLEEP!"_

_Toby listened as he laid back down, the pacing stopped and then there was a silence. Smiling, the boy got comfortable and closed his eyes._

_"Bloody grown-ups," he muttered to himself._

Toby stared at his sleeping son, a smile on his pale face.

'_'e looks peaceful,_' he thought as he made his to his room.

'_Cos yer not round._' Daniel pointed out.

He pushed the door open and sighed, watching Elizabeth sleep; her back to the door, to him. Silently, Toby walked over to the bed and pulled back the blankets.

'_Tobias..._' Daniel growled. '_Don't be stupid._'

'_I ain't being stupid, Daniel._'

He crawled into the bed and held his breath as Elizabeth turned to face him. A small smile pulled at his lips when she snuggled closer to him, smiling into his shoulder. Toby held her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Elizabeth." He whispered when she looked up at him, and for a moment he felt as if everything was back to normal.

He felt his heart drop when she turned back over, but made no move to pull away from him.

And for now, that was good enough.

* * *

Did you know that every time you _**DON'T**_ review, an orphan gets locked in a bake house? (thanks to Lady Charity for the fact)

I'm running out of Did You Know thingers right now, so if you have an idea and want to share...say so in a review. I'll give you credit.

If you review, you get to spend an afternoon with mini-Todd or Toby (who is feeling neglected since no one wants him). You also get a meat pie! The flavors are:

Priest, my bastard of an ex, the three little terrors who caused me to be a bitch today, Depp-bashing friends, Burton-bashing friends, clergy, friar, poet, student, fop, shepard's pie (peppered with actual shepard on top), royal marine, lawyer, my 2nd grade teacher who hated my guts, Judge, and Beadle.

If you don't review Mr.T will come and give you a 'shave', you won't get a meat pie, I'll pull a Mr.T/Mrs.Lovett, or Mrs.Lovett with make you into a meat pie.

S.M.Hoffman

**Chapter 20**


	20. Bittersweet Symphony

**A/N-**Sorry for the long wait. My attention has been going to the book I'm writing during school days and then to this on weekends. So I finished writing this chapter while watching the Academy Awards and I was very pleased with the some of the winners. Atonement won for original score, Juno won for screenplay, AND (my favorite) Sweeney Todd won for the set design thinger. I was disappointed that Johnny Depp did not win best actor, but at least the camera showed him and his sexiness to the viewers. I was also happy that August Rush won for best song and that Harrison Ford was presenting an award (love that man too). Enough of this foolish chatter, read and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer-You guys know the drill by now. The song is The Verve's 'Bittersweet Symphony'

P.S.-My dance on Saturday went great and I think my date likes me too cos every time we slow danced, he kept pulling me closer and gave up his letter jacket when we went to dinner after I said I was cold. So I'm happy!

* * *

**Bittersweet Symphony**

He felt emptiness next to him as he rolled over, the smile falling from his face. Toby cracked an eye open to find Elizabeth gone and his heart sank. He let out a sigh as he rolled on to his back, staring at the ceiling in silence. The sound of footsteps from the shop above meant that Ben had taken the liberty to run the shop on his own, the smile coming back. He turned on to his side, shocked to find Mrs.Lovett sitting in the corner chair.

"She left, didn't she?" he whispered as he sat up.

Toby stared at the ghost as he ran a hand through his hair, silence enveloping him.

'_Ya knew this was gonna 'appen,_' Daniel laughed.

"Bout 'alf an 'our ago." Toby struggled to keep a blank expression. "I'm sorry,"

"No." he shook his head as he stood up and walked into the parlor, Mrs.Lovett following him. "I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me. I've 'ad enough pity growing up to last me a lifetime."

The two sat on the couch as Toby thought over the last few weeks, replaying every fight he had had with Elizabeth. He felt the baker rub his back, giving him some comfort. He had planned to talk to her as soon as they had woken up, wanting to get back to how it had been.

"Did she take John?" his voice was so small, it didn't sound like him.

"It's alright for ya to cry, love." She whispered as she looked at him. "Ya don't 'ave to bottle it all up inside."

Toby looked at the baker and felt the tears well up in his eyes. Mrs.Lovett didn't need to answer, her expression told him everything. He swiped at the few tears that had fallen before leaning against the woman who had been his mother for six months, his body shaking with sobs. Mrs.Lovett held him close as he cried, rocking him back and forth.

"I d...didn't th...t...think she would..." he sniffled as he continued to lean on the dead baker. "Le...leave like...t...that."

"I know, dearie, I know." She muttered as she placed a tender kiss on his head.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Ben glanced up from his costumer to see Toby polish his razor, his face void of any emotion. The young man finished shaving his costumer and waited for the gentleman to leave the shop before walking over to his friend.

"Toby," he said, his razor gripped in his hand still (just in case).

"Wot?" he grumbled, his dark eyes staring out the semi-dirty window as he polished the razor.

"You alright?"

He turned to stare at Ben, a haunted look in his eyes. Ben would have been lying if he said he wasn't afraid, but he refused to show his fear. There was a moment of silence as Toby snapped his razor close.

"Toby?"

"Do I look alright to you, Ben?" he snapped, his eyes flashing. "If ya would just tell me where they went..."

"I gave Elizabeth my word," the younger man cut him off. "And I don't intend to go back on it, Toby. Always keep your word, isn't that what you told me?"

"My marriage is at stake!" Toby was face to face with the young barber, his hand squeezing the silver razor.

Ben felt his heart beat against his chest, forcing him to bite his tongue to keep from backing away. He stared at his friend for what seemed like hours, watching Toby's anger grow with every passing second but Ben refused to back down.

"Wot if I never see 'em?" Toby whispered. "'ow would you feel then? IF I lose 'em Ben, I wouldn't know wot to do."

"Toby she isn't staying away forever, she just needs time to think." The 19 year old watched the older man walk over to the vanity. "She'll be back before you know it."

"Just tell me, Benjamin." His voice was weak. "Please."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Ben whispered, heading over to the other vanity. "I gave her my word."

Toby spun around and stared at Ben, opening his mouth to speak but closed it. A brief silent moment passed before Toby stalked out of the barber shop, the door slamming behind him. Ben stood in the room in silence, staring at the door with a somber expression. The 19 year old glanced out the window as his friend stormed down the street, passing the person responsible for the smile now on his face. Heading out the door to meet Abigail, he closed the door and ran down the stairs as his fiancé ran into his arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toby watched as Ben held Abigail close to him, remembering when he had been that...naive was the only way to put it. He shook his head and continued to walk, not entirely sure where he was going. He shoved his hands into his pockets and went wherever his feet took him. Thoughts swam in his head as he kicked at the ground, his eyes now on the ground.

'_Ya saw this coming, Tobias._' Daniel said as Toby turned on to a street. '_I think yer better off without 'er to tell the truth._'

'_Shut up, Daniel!_' he thought, taking another turn.

'_You know where they are, you just don't wanna talk to 'er._'

Toby didn't reply. He continued walking for about an hour and a half, the sun had set and London plunged into darkness. It wasn't until he had come to a halt that he looked to see where he was, his dark eyes looking at the place where the workhouse once stood. There was nothing there now, nothing to remind him of the hell hole he had lived in from eight years.

_He didn't know why he came back the next night. Was it remorse? Maybe. Sorrow? No. Pity? Only for himself. Then what made him come back to what was left of the workhouse._

_Guilt._

_The 17 year old took a sip from the bottle of gin he had taken with him, his eyes never leaving the burnt remains of the building. He didn't know what had been going through his mind when he had set the place on fire the previous night, but he now understood what he had done._

_Toby pictured the workhouse burning, another memory of a fire blending with the one from the last twenty-four hours. The dying screams of the boys in the building the air, mixing with the dying screams of a certain woman who had cared for him. He was responsible for the deaths of everyone in the workhouse, just like _he _was responsible for the death of the woman who took care of them._

_"I'm just like 'im." The 17 year old muttered as he drank from the bottle, aware that at the rate he was going, he would be drunk in no time._

_Toby looked from the half empty bottle to what should have been a building filled with orphaned boys, not ash and charred bones. Letting out a yell of anger, he threw the bottle towards the remains as hot, angry tears streaked his pale face._

_"I'm just like 'im." He repeated, putting his hands in his hair as he crouched down._

_The 17 year old pulled out the razor he kept in his pocket, flicking it open. Out of all the razors he had, he managed to grab the one he had used seven years ago. A cynical smile dried to his lips as the thought of his blood joining Mr.Todd's blood on the silver. Toby put the blade to his throat and closed his eyes, a voice encouraging him to do it._

The silver metal was cool against his skin as he readied himself. Just as he was about to pull the razor across his throat...

_He was tackled to the ground, Steven grabbing the razor._

_"Give it back!" the 17 year old shouted as he scrambled to his feet._

_"No! I ain't gonna let ya kill yerself, Toby!" Steven yelled, closing the razor._

"Ya don't understand, Steven." Toby said as he shoved his friend, his anger building. "I've got nothing else left for me!"

"This won't solve anything...

_"Killing yerself ain't gonna change the past." He pointed out, staring at Toby. "It won't bring 'em back, Toby."_

Toby glared at Steven, words clinging to his throat. He took a deep breath as he sat down, Steven joining him. He held out his hand for his razor, but his friend wouldn't let it out of his grip.

"I ain't gonna see 'em again, Steven."

"If ya kill yerself now, you'll never see 'em again." He whispered, looking at his friend. "But if ya live, you can always visit 'em Toby."

Silence.

"If ya try this again...I ain't saving ya." He growled as he dropped the silver razor into Toby's lap away.

"I'm beyond saving," Toby muttered as he climbed to his feet, walking back to his shop.

* * *

Did you know. Everytime you DON'T review a hot awesome vengeance-filled barber dies. And a little boy is emotionally scarred. Won't you please help? 

If you review, you get to spend an afternoon with mini-Todd or Toby (who is feeling neglected since no one wants him). You also get a meat pie! The flavors are:

Priest, the people responsible for not nominating Sweeney Todd for best picture at the Oscars, my bastard of an ex, the three little terrors who caused me to be a bitch today, Depp-bashing friends, Burton-bashing friends, clergy, friar, poet, student, fop, shepard's pie (peppered with actual shepard on top), royal marine, lawyer, my 2nd grade teacher who hated my guts, Judge, and Beadle.

If you don't review Mr.T will come and give you a 'shave', you won't get a meat pie, I'll pull a Mr.T/Mrs.Lovett, or Mrs.Lovett with make you into a meat pie.

S.M.Hoffman


	21. Feels Like Tonight

**A/N-**Sorry for the long wait. My attention has been going to the book I'm writing during school days and then to this on weekends. So I'm not too sure of this chapter, it's more like a filler with some foreshadowing thrown into it. I was writing this while I watched Torchwood (love that show) and that's really it. But I saw Penelope on Friday night...that was such a cute movie! Total chick flick though...which I love. But anyways...enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer-You guys know the drill by now. The song is Daughtry's 'Feels Like Tonight'

* * *

**Feels Like Tonight**

_Toby shot up at the sound of his door opening, the room too dark to see who it was._

_"Toby?" Ben asked, fear in his small voice._

_"Wot's wrong, Ben?" he made room for the 4 year old._

_"I can't sleep." The child explained as he crawled next to the 16 year old._

_"Nightmare?"_

_Ben nodded his head as he snuggled into the pillow, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Toby sighed and ruffled the 4 year old's hair, a small smile on his pale face. The 16 year old liked being the one Ben went to after having a dream of his parents dying, a memory of long ago coming back to Toby as he chased away the demons (as Ben had put it one night)._

_"Can you tell me a story, Toby?" his tired voice broke the silence._

_"Of course." He answered. "Which one do ya wanna 'ear?"_

_"The one about the barber and his family. That one's my favorite,"_

_"Mine too, Benny." Toby whispered as he lay back down. "There was a barber a few years ago, the best in all of London. 'e 'ad a wife who owned the pie shop below 'is shop, and 'e loved 'er like she loved 'im."_

_"Was the baker beautiful?" the 4 year old asked, like he always did._

_"Yes," the 16 year old muttered, the image of a certain baker flashing in his mind. "And they 'ad a son, completing their little family. The son, just like 'is mother, wanted to live by the sea one day...but it would 'ave been 'ard to run their businesses, was wot the barber would say."_

_Toby looked down to find Ben fast asleep, a smile on his face. He was glad that he was able to keep away someone's nightmares, even if they weren't his own. He remembered all the nights he had stayed up after waking from a nightmare, having no one to comfort him; no one to protect him from his demons. His eyes begin to droop, and he smiled as he saw a familiar face, a familiar voice singing softly to him and only him._

He jerked away, grimacing at the sharp pain in his neck. Toby looked around the barber shop, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. It took him a few seconds to remember what the object in his hand was, the feel of the razor almost comforting. Almost. The sound of the small bell caused him to jump to his feet, clutching the razor.

"You okay, Toby?" Ben asked, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry," he muttered, closing the razor. "Bit on edge."

"How come?" the 19 year old asked as he took a seat on his side of the shop.

"Nightmares...memories that are best forgotten." The older man replied as he sat back down, his eyes focusing on the silver object in his hand.

They sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Toby hadn't even realized he was opening and closing his razor until the blade ran across his hand, leaving a small scrap.

"Do you remember the story you would tell me when I couldn't sleep?" Ben's voice cut through the silence. "The one about the barber and his family,"

"Wot bout it?" Toby muttered, his eyes still focused on the razor.

"It was about you, wasn't it?" Ben watched his friend tense as his dark eyes gazed at him. "None it ever happened..."

"It's 'ow things would 'ave been if it worked for us." He whispered, a far away look taking over his features. "It's 'ow I saw us, Ben. In my mind we were a family...something I can't 'ave, even now."

"Toby," Ben started as he saw the dark look cross his face. "Things will better. You'll have your family back in no time."

"Ya don't get it, Ben." There was something about his voice that made Ben feel uneasy. "I will _never_ get my family back! Elizabeth, the woman I love and would die for, married me cos she didn't want to marry the bloke 'er parents 'ad in mind.

"Every day I go downstairs and see 'er down there, looking just as beautiful as the day I first saw 'er, and she doesn't even look at me. It kills me to know that she doesn't love me like I thought she did, to know that I'm as good as dead to 'er." Toby got to his feet and stalked to the window, glaring at his brother-in-law's shop. "You should get some rest for tomorrow. I don't think you wanna be tired for yer wedding."

"Will you be okay, Toby?" the 19 year old asked as he walked towards his friend, not sure he wanted to leave him alone at the moment.

"Yes,"

There was silence as the young barber left the shop, leaving Toby alone with his thoughts. The last week had been hard for him as he adjusted to not having his wife and son with him, not counting the hours Elizabeth spent running the pie shop. Although Toby was grateful that John would come over to see him when he got the chance.

'_Ya know ya want to do it, Tobias._' Daniel's voice seemed louder than usual. '_It wouldn't take long either. It'd be simple even._'

Toby looked at the razor still in his hand, contemplating the idea Daniel was encouraging. It was so tempting, he had to admit, but he was better than that; he had to be. To resist temptation, Toby put the silver razor back with the others, his eyes seeing Mr.Todd's reflection in the mirror.

"Ya know that ain't the answer, boy." The ghost pointed out as Toby turned to face him.

"Why do ya think I put it away?" he countered as he walked away from the vanity. "I should be sleeping."

"Than go to sleep,"

"I can't," Toby muttered as he sat in the barber's chair, careful to avoid the pedal. "Every time I close my eyes, all I see are nightmares Mr.T. More than ever, now that Elizabeth's gone."

"That's a shame," the dead barber replied as he looked down at Toby. "Seems as if yer growin' more an' more like me every day."

Toby stared up at Mr.Todd, too exhausted to argue with him.

'_It's true, Tobias._' Daniel said as Toby stifled a yawn.

"Mr.Todd,"

The ghost grunted.

"Do you remember the few nights when I couldn't sleep and you would tell me a story till I fell back asleep?" Toby relaxed into the chair as his eyelids began to feel heavy.

"Why?" Mr.Todd replied.

"'ow come ya did it?" he yawned again, growing more tired. "I wouldn't 'ave minded if ya 'ad told me to go back to bed."

There was silence as Toby struggled to stay awake, wanting to hear the answer.

"Cos it was the proper thing to do." The barber finally spoke up.

"But I ain't yer son," he was slowly falling asleep.

"True, but ya considered me yer father. The least I could 'ave done was tell ya a story."

Toby was drifting into a dreamless sleep as he felt Mr.Todd pat hi shoulder, another hand (most likely Mrs.Lovett's hand) pushing back his messy hair. He smiled to himself just as he fell asleep, knowing his parents were there if he needed them.

* * *

Did you know every time you DON'T review a barber's apprentice gets whacked in the head with a rolling pin by the baker down stairs, who is still mad at said apprentice for getting her employees drunk. (thank to tenlong for this one)

If you review, you get to spend an afternoon with mini-Todd or Toby (who is feeling neglected since no one wants him). You also get a meat pie! The flavors are:

Priest, the people responsible for not nominating Sweeney Todd for best picture at the Oscars, my bastard of an ex, the three little terrors who caused me to be a bitch today, Depp-bashing friends, Burton-bashing friends, clergy, friar, poet, student, fop, shepard's pie (peppered with actual shepard on top), royal marine, lawyer, my 2nd grade teacher who hated my guts, Judge, and Beadle.

If you don't review Mr.T will come and give you a 'shave', you won't get a meat pie, I'll pull a Mr.T/Mrs.Lovett, or Mrs.Lovett with make you into a meat pie.

S.M.Hoffman


	22. Let It Be

**A/N-**Sorry for the long wait. My attention has been going to the book I'm writing during school days and then to this on weekends. And writer's block doesn't help, and either does writing another story for Sweeney Todd. So only 2 chapters left until this story comes to a close, and I'll be sad to end this story...but it has to end sometimes, right? Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer-You guys know the drill by now. The song is The Beatles' 'Let It Be'

* * *

**Let It Be**

A smile appeared on his face as Toby said his congratulations to the newly married Ben and Abigail Hope, watching the other guests crowded around them. He had managed to slip away from the crowd, his eyes searching the area around him. His gaze fell on Elizabeth and he began to make his way over to her, determined to work everything out. He ran through what he had the options to say, but came to a sudden halt; Johanna walking to her and talking.

Letting out a dejected sigh, Toby turned around and made his way out of the church. As he made his way back to his shop, he watched a group of boys whispered; John and Alex in the middle, almost as if they were in charge. He chuckled to himself as he walked into the pie shop, heading straight for the parlor. He grabbed a bottle of gin, an empty glass, and sat back in the booth. Pouring a glass of the liquid, Toby swirled the glass around as his thoughts began to wander away from him.

_"What are you doing?" he looked up at the sound of Elizabeth's voice._

_"Thinking," Toby smirked as he walked over to his wife. "Trying to figure out 'ow I became so lucky,"_

_"And how is that, love?" she asked, continuing to roll out the dough._

_"I 'ave a beautiful wife and a wonderful baby boy." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_Elizabeth turned around to face her husband and smiled, soon protesting as Toby dragged her from her work. He laughed at her expression before placing a kiss on her forehead, holding her close to him._

_"Tobias...I have pies to make," she laughed._

_"So?" he smiled. "This could be the last time ya see me..."_

_"Don't say that!" she slapped his arm, not finding his joke funny. "You're like a child, you are."  
Toby just chuckled. Taking the opportunity, Elizabeth pulled away from him and walked back to the counter._

_"Not so fast," he smiled as he pulled her back to him, his laugh joining her laugh. "Can't get away from me that easily, love."_

_"You just won't let me go, will you?" Elizabeth leaned against him and smiled._

_"No." he muttered._

_Elizabeth placed a kiss on his cheek and ducked out of his arms, walking into the parlor to check on the sleeping baby. Toby watched her go before making his way back up to his barber shop._

The sound of the bell caused Toby to jump to his feet, excepting to see Elizabeth. His smile dropped when he saw Adam standing before him.

"Wot do ya want?" his voice was cold.

"To talk to my brother-in-law," the younger man replied.

"I'm not talking to ya. Now get out."

"It's about my sister,"

'_Nothing good will come out of this, Tobias._' Daniel pointed out. '_Although, ya could offer 'im a..._shave_ and save yerself the 'eart break._'

Toby stared at Adam, knowing he should throw him out of the shop but something prevented him from doing that.

"Give up on her." was what came out of the young man's mouth.

"Wot?"

"Stop trying to get her back, Tobias. She's not coming back to you."

"'ow do ya know?" Toby walked up to Adam, his fists clenched in anger.

"She told me." Adam smirked.

"Yer lying."

'_Yer in denial._' Daniel said.

"Am I? Elizabeth told me she wasn't going back to you, especially given your past and mental state...I don't blame her." his green eyes looked into Toby's dark ones, daring him to try something. "Who's to say you won't murder her and John? You could snap and kill them, just like that demon and devil-woman..."

Toby pushed Adam against the door, his hands gripping the collar of his brother-in-law's shirt. The hate boiled inside of him, wanting nothing more than to snap that neck of his.

"I'm warning ya Adam..." he growled, slamming the man into the door.

"Warning me about what?" Adam shouted, pushing Toby to the floor. "It's not my fault that she doesn't love you! I didn't come here to start something, Tobias."

"Then why are ya 'ere?" Toby looked up at the younger man.

"I just wanted you to stop trying to maker her love you when..."

"Get out." Toby muttered as he climbed to his feet, not wanting to hear the truth.

Adam nodded his head before leaving the pie shop, allowing Toby to go back to his gin. He felt the tears sting the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall as he downed his third glass of gin. It wasn't until he noticed Elizabeth walking towards the shop that he decided to go back up to his shop.

"Toby!"

He stopped half way up the stairs and turned to see her standing at the bottom.

"Wot do ya want?" he asked.

'_To 'urt ya even more._'

"Can we talk?"

"Bout wot?" he scoffed. "Bout 'ow ya lied to me? Or 'ow bout ya keep breaking me 'eart? I'm still trying Elizabeth, but ya keep making it 'ard for me to even do that!"

He walked down to her, trying to make her understand what she was doing to him.

"I'm going through a bad part of my life, and I need someone to stand by me and 'elp me through this. And that person needs to be you, Elizabeth! Not Steven and Ben...I need you more than ever and wot are ya doing? Yer abandoning me,"

"You should be used to being abandoned by now, Tobias." She snapped, realizing what she had said. "I didn't mean..."

"Yes ya did." He cut her off, his expression blank. "Yer a bloody wonder, Elizabeth...for the last 10 years, ya made me believe ya loved me. I just 'ope yer proud of wot ya 'ave done."

Before she could say anything in response, Toby walked up the steps and into the barber shop. He flopped into the barber's chair as a stray tear made its way down his pale cheek. He grabbed the razor at his side and looked at it, thoughts flying through his mind.

_"Mr.Todd?" Toby called out as he looked for the barber, but it was obvious he wasn't in._

_The 10 year old walked further into the shop, his eyes scanning the room. There was a shine from the vanity that caught his attention, some unknown force pulling his towards the vanity. Looking down, Toby saw that the shine was coming from the barber's precious razors. He knew he shouldn't touch them, but something about the silver made his pick up one of the razors. A small smile dried on his lips as he flicked it open, staring at his reflection in the blade._

_"I can see why Mr.T loves these," he whispered as he put the razor back. "They're beautiful, they are."_

_"I think so too, boy." The harsh voice made Toby tense, afraid of what Mr.Todd might do to him for touching his razors._

_He slowly turned around to look at the barber, surprised to see that he wasn't angry. Muttering incoherent words, the 10 year old rushed out of the shop._

Toby looked at his reflection in the cracked mirror, the broken image matching his life. The razor was gripped in his hand as a he thought everything over, not realizing that he was muttering to himself.

'_IT makes sense, Tobias._' Daniel agreed with his thoughts, and for once Toby was glad Daniel was on the same page as him.

"I 'ave to do it." Toby whispered as he looked up to see Mr.Todd and Mrs.Lovett.

He watched as the baker put her hand over her heart in shock (and in sorrow) while the barber nodded his head in understandment, almost as if he was giving Toby his blessing to carry out his plan. Toby turned to look out the looming window, not really seeing anything.

"Tonight." He muttered. "It 'as to be done."

* * *

Did you know that every time you review you add to the energy we need for necromancy to revive a certain match of hell? (thanks to firelid for this one)

If you review, you get to spend an afternoon with mini-Todd or Toby (who is feeling neglected since no one wants him). You also get a meat pie! The flavors are:

Priest, Depp-bashing friends, Burton-bashing friends, clergy, friar, poet, student, fop, shepard's pie (peppered with actual shepard on top), royal marine, lawyer, my 2nd grade teacher who hated my guts, Judge, and Beadle.

If you don't review Mr.T will come and give you a 'shave', you won't get a meat pie, I'll pull a Mr.T/Mrs.Lovett, or Mrs.Lovett with make you into a meat pie.

S.M.Hoffman


	23. It Ends Tonight

**A/N-**So one more chapter left and the story that has been consuming my life for the past 2 months will come to an end...-tear-I love how I ended the chapter, and for those of you who aren't too sure what it means, everything will be explained in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer-You guys know the drill by now. The song is The All American Reject's song 'It Ends Tonight'

* * *

**It Ends Tonight**

"Ya don't 'ave to do this, love." Mrs.Lovett said as Toby walked around the shop, trying to ignore Daniel.

He looked over to where the baker's voice came from, only to find no one there. Shaking his head, he continued his pacing as he thought everything over again. It was set; the only thing left was for Toby to be ready to go through it. With every step, Daniel's voice got louder until his thoughts were drowned out by the voice.

"It won't stop, boy."

"It will when this is over." Toby looked at the barber. "This 'as to be done tonight..."

"Wot about John?" Mrs.Lovett appeared next Mr.Todd.

"'e'll understand, mum." He muttered, running a hand through a hand through his messy hair as he sighed. "Does this make me insane?"

There was a silence, and it was the loudest silence Toby had ever heard.

'_Ya know the answer, Tobias._' Daniel's voice rang in his head.

"Well?" anger was in his voice.

"Toby...ya know very well that ya 'ave been insane for years." Mrs.Lovett replied, patting the front of her dress nervously.

Toby looked out the window and then back to the ghosts, but they weren't any more. Sinking to the floor, he put his head in his hands and muttered to himself.

_"Ya belong in Bedlam!" one of the other boys yelled as Steven dragged Toby off of him. "Insane just like..."_

_Toby had tackled the child to the ground, his fists landing on his face._

_"No one talks bout 'em like that!" the 13 year old shouted as he continued the assault._

_This time no one bothered to stop him, deciding it was best for them to fight it out. Even through his punches, the other boy managed to keep insulting Toby, Mrs.Lovett, and Mr.Todd. It got to the point where Toby couldn't hear anything but the voice._

_'_Do it, Tobias. Show 'im wot yer capable of..._'_

_All sound stopped once Toby put the razor to the boy's neck, pressing on it just so._

"Maybe I am insane..." Toby whispered.

"Ya are, lad."

He looked up to see them in front of him, Mr.Todd kneeling to look him in the eye.

"An' ya know the truth bout this."

_"I still it's haunted."_

_"We live 'ere, John. It's not 'aunted."_

His conversation with John came back as he looked at Mr.Todd and Mrs.Lovett. They were dead and yet they were standing in front of him, talking to him.

'_They're ghosts._' He reminded himself.

_'There are no such things as ghosts!'_

Wasn't that what he had told himself months ago? The pieces were starting to fall into place.

_'Yer the only one who 'as seen 'em,'_

Toby jumped to his feet and looked at them. It made sense, really.

"You don't exist." He whispered, gripping the razor at his side. "This is just my 'ead playing tricks on me."

'_Someone give 'im a prize!_' Daniel laughed.

"We look like 'ow ya chose to remember us." Mrs.Lovett nodded her head.

"We say wot ya wanna 'ear from us." Mr.Todd added as Toby collapsed into the barber's chair.

'_Get it over with, Tobias! No one will care...yer just another loony._'

_"Mr.Todd, did ya ever 'ave a voice 'ead that wouldn't shut up?" the man asked, looking back at the dead barber._

_"Why?"_

_"Curiosity,"_

_"If I say yes?"_

_"When it did it stop?"_

_"It stopped the night ya killed me."_

He stared at the razor, Daniel's voice growing louder still.

_"Wot's it like to be alive?" Mr.Todd questioned._

_"Well..." Toby looked at the floor in concentration as he thought. "I guess it's alright, wouldn't know really. I'm practically dead..."_

He closed his eyes, thinking it over as Daniel's voice continued to fill his head. Toby thought of the life he could have had if everything had worked out; that's the life he wanted, the life he would never have. His thoughts then went to John, and tears stung his eyes as they fell on his shirt. He would understand, but that wouldn't make him hate Toby any less. His eyes snapped open at the fell of hands on his shoulders, and he didn't need to look to know who was with him now.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as he closed his eyes again. "This 'as to end."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_It was over in a matter of seconds. The blood spilled from the wound, staining everything in its path. The razor was clutched in Toby's hand as he walked away, his back facing the resting place of Mrs.Lovett and Mr.Todd._

_He felt empty._

It was over in a matter of seconds. The blood spilled from the wound, staining everything in its path. The razor was clutched in Toby's hand as he relaxed into the barber's chair, his back facing the door.

He felt nothing.

* * *

Did you know every time you don't review the barber, baker and orphan will not re-unite in another life (thanks to firelid)

If you review, you get to spend an afternoon with mini-Todd or Toby (who is feeling neglected since no one wants him). You also get a meat pie! The flavors are:

Priest, Depp-bashing friends, Burton-bashing friends, Helena Bonham Carter-bashing friends, clergy, friar, poet, student, fop, shepard's pie (peppered with actual shepard on top), royal marine, lawyer, my 2nd grade teacher who hated my guts, Judge, and Beadle.

If you don't review Mr.T will come and give you a 'shave', you won't get a meat pie, I'll pull a Mr.T/Mrs.Lovett, or Mrs.Lovett with make you into a meat pie.

S.M.Hoffman


	24. I'm Not Okay I Promise

**A/N-**So I have finished this story at last and decided to give you guys an early update (and end your suspense). I would like to thank everyone who has been with me throughout these long 2 (I think 3) months, and read/reviewed/alerted this story. It's people like you who keep me writing. So the ending to this chapter was not what I had originally thought up, it sorta came to me after I wrote the flashback. Once again, I thank all of you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-You guys know the drill by now. The song is My Chemical Romance's 'I'm Not Okay (I Promise)'

* * *

**I'm Not Okay (I Promise)**

"John!"

The 16 year old looked over his shoulder to see Alex running towards him, a smile on their faces. John stopped and waited for his friend to catch up.

"Ya going to work?" Alex asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Why else would I be on Fleet Street, Alex?" he grinned as the two took their time walking down the street.

"I still don't know why ya work there. Especially after..."

"It's just until my writing picks up." John cut him off, not wanting to remember what had happened. "And it is better than working for my uncle..."

"Oi! I work for 'im!" Alex shoved his friend as John grinned. "See ya after work, yeah?"

John nodded wand walked into the pie shop, instantly stumbling back as two bodies threw themselves at his legs. He let out a bark of laughter as he pulled away from the 4 year olds.

"Do you 'ave a new story for us, Johnny?" the girl asked, looking like her mother.

"Are you gonna stay for dinner?" her twin brother added, his sister nodding her head.

"Not today, you two. 'ow about tomorrow?" John smiled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Tara! David! What have I told you about keeping John from working?" the twins turned around, guilty looks on their faces.

"Sorry, Mum." They muttered in unison as they went back to the parlor, knowing that John had to work.

"'ello Abigail," John smiled as he hugged his friends.

"Ben's waiting for you." She said as she motioned up to the ceiling.

Chuckling, the 16 year old made his way up to the barber shop as memories washed over him. The bell made a small noise as he walked into the room, Ben giving him a warm smile. A silence fell over them as John sat on the old trunk, Benn just looked at him.

"Ben, can I ask you something?" John questioned, his eyes focused on the wooden floor.

"Yes." The barber replied.

"Why did you David my father's name? Why Tobias David?" he looked up at his father's friend.

"Why do you call David 'Toby'?" Ben countered, raising an eyebrow. "Your father was a good man, John. Don't let anyone make you think differently."

John's eyes scanned the shop, remembering that night. He would be lying if he said it hadn't changed his life in every way possible. Getting to his feet, the 16 year old prepared for that day's costumer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Dad?" John asked, cracking the door open a few inches._

_There was no answer._

_"Dad?" the 10 year old repeated, entering the dark shop._

_His eyes fell on his father as he walked towards the barber's chair._

_'_He might be sleeping,_' he thought as he came up to the chair._

_John turned to leave the shop as he slipped on something, falling on his face. The boy let out a groan as he pushed himself up, a sticky liquid running in between his fingers. The smell of iron hit his nostrils as he lifted a hand to his face, not able to make out the dark substance on his hand._

_"Bloody London fog." He cursed as he climbed to his feet, careful not to slip again._

_He took in his reflection in the mirror, realizing he was covered in the liquid. Shrugging his shoulders, John walked around to the front of the chair; figuring the fall may have woken up his father._

_"Dad I wanted..." his sentence died as he looked at the image in front him._

_He took in the razor that laid in his father's lap (stained with the same dark liquid that John was covered in) and the slice across his father's pale neck (the same liquid covering the front of his father). John's eyes traveled to the floor, realizing there was a pool of the substance around the chair. The 10 year old let out a startled gasp as he realized what was dripping from his body._

_'_No!_' his mind screamed as he noticed his father wasn't breathing._

_He fell to the floor and backed away until his back hit the wall. John hugged his knees to his chest as he rocked back and forth, his eyes never leaving the chair and the body._

John sat in the corner, hugging his knees, as he continued to rock. He shock his head and kept muttering to himself. The 17 year old didn't even look up when the door opened, a voice he had heard before was telling him he had a visitor.

"John..." a voice whispered as someone kneeled next to him. "John, it's me...Alex."

The 17 year old looked at his friend, a haunted look in his eyes.

"Blood. So much...blood...all over." He muttered, his rocking increasing. "Won't wash off...no matter how hard I try...won't come off."

He looked away from Alex and stared straight ahead, not seeing anything.

"I'll be by next week, mate." Alex whispered as he got to his feet and walked back to the doctor. "He ain't gonna get better, will he?"

"I'm afraid not, sir." The doctor answered as they looked at the 17 year old through the door's window. "What does he mean by 'so much blood', if you don't mind me asking."

"Seven years ago, John found his father dead in the barber shop on Fleet Street. Turns out Mr.Lovett, John's father, had cut his own throat." Alex recalled. "An' John had slipped in the blood and was covered in it."

All the doctor was nod, continuing to watch John. Alex let out a sigh, he hated seeing his friend like that; hated having to go to the asylum to visit John. The 17 year old's breakdown had broke his mother's heart, dying a week after John was committed.

"Do wot's best for 'im," was all Alex said as he walked away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the doctor entered the room, he was still rocking and muttering about the blood only he could see. It was exactly 8 years after his father's suicide when Johnaton Lovett was killed. He died at 18 years of age in a room in the local asylum.

As the doctor ended his life, Alex Lancaster stood by and watched.

'_It's for the best,_' he told himself as he walked away from the scene, a blank expression on his face. '_John wasn't living._'

"Life is for the alive."

* * *

Did you know that every time you don't review, an orphan kills himself in a last minute attempt to be with a certain baker and barber?

If you review, you get to spend an afternoon with mini-Todd or Toby (who is feeling neglected since no one wants him). You also get a meat pie! The flavors are:

Priest, Depp-bashing friends, Burton-bashing friends, Helena Bonham Carter-bashing friends, clergy, friar, poet, student, fop, shepard's pie (peppered with actual shepard on top), royal marine, lawyer, my 2nd grade teacher who hated my guts, Judge, and Beadle.

If you don't review Mr.T will come and give you a 'shave', you won't get a meat pie, I'll pull a Mr.T/Mrs.Lovett, or Mrs.Lovett with make you into a meat pie.

S.M.Hoffman


End file.
